


Maid for the Miraculous

by DJMirnum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette works as a maid for the Mayor of France in order to realize her dream. Along the way, she makes friends, an enemy, a new love and other adventures!</p><p>Enjoy this AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette stared at the mayor's mansion thoroughly intimidated by the structure. She was to start her job there as a maid. She had to do this, she needed the money. A baker's salary would never be enough to help her realize her dream to be a seamstress. But times were tough, especially for a 16 year old girl and she didn't want to rely on her parents for help. She steeled herself and walked forward. She knocked on the door to be greeted by a stiff looking butler.  
"Can I help you," he drawled out.  
"Oui, Monsieur. My name is Marinette, I am the new maid."  
"Ah, yes. Tikki is in charge of the maids. I will escort you to where she is."  
"Thank you," Marinette smiled.  
She followed the gentleman to the back part of the house where the rest of the servants lived. He knocked on a door which opened to reveal a red headed woman in a black dress and white apron maids uniform. She smiled sweetly at the young girl beside the butler.  
"Oh, you must be Marinette! How delightful! Thank you Jean, I'll take it from here."  
The butler bowed and left to attend his other duties. The older maid smiled down at Marinette.  
"I am Tikki, in case you hadn't figured it out yet. Welcome to the Bourgeois Manor! Your primary objective is to help keep Mistress Chloe's room clean. If there are other maids who need help and you aren't doing anything, you may assist them. We have a maid named Sabrina who serves Chloe directly so you may have to help her from time to time. But I will warn you though, Chloe's a bit of a diva so try not to let her antics get to you."  
Marinette seemed a bit nervous but smiled anyway.  
"So when do I start," she asked.  
"You'll start tomorrow. Why don't I give you a tour?"  
Marinette followed Tikki around the manor showing her where the dinning hall, the ballroom, the parlors, Master Bourgeois's study and personal chamber as well as Chloe's chambers. It was when they were on their way back to the servants quarters when Marinette saw a blonde young man with piercing green eyes around her age walking towards them.  
"Oh, Adrien," cried Tikki. "We have a new maid starting tomorrow. Can you please check with your father if we have a spare uniform?"  
"Of course," he replied looking at Marinette. "You must be her then," he asked with a smile.  
Marinette blushed and nodded.  
"Please bring it to her room when you have it. I'm putting her in Delilah's old room," said Tikki.  
"Oh, lucky you," said Adrien. "I will bring it right away."  
Marinette's eyes followed Adrien as he walked away. Tikki turned up a smirk as she watched her new charge.  
"Quite handsome, isn't he," she chuckled.  
"What?! I...um..."  
"Oh don't be so embarrassed! Nearly half of the younger maids are infatuated with him. Even Mistress Chloe herself. Come along, let's get you settled in."  
The two of them continued on their path.  
"So, who's Delilah?"  
"She's the maid you are replacing. She left a few weeks ago. Got married and moved in with her husband. Sweet girl, hard worker. Happy she found a new life."  
"Does Adrien work here?"  
"His father is a tailor. He caters to the mayor almost exclusively. He's in charge of all the garments in the manor and has a few respectable clients in high society. He is quite good but a hard task master. Just ask Adrien; poor boy is treated more like an employee than a son."  
"I see. What about his mother?"  
"She...she left," said Tikki sadly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It's not an easy thing for him to talk about though. I'd steer clear of that topic for a while."  
"Understood."

The two maids made it the room in question. It was a simple room with a single bed, a night stand with a lamp, table and chair, a dresser and an armoire.  
"Make yourself at home. Dinner for the servants is at 8 PM and breakfast is served at 5 AM sharp. You don't show up, you don't eat."  
"Thank you Tikki," said Marinette sweetly.  
"I'll see you at dinner."  
Tikki left Marinette alone to get settled in. She placed some of her clothes in the dresser and armoire and placed her sketch book and charcoal sticks on the table. She took a small box and picture frame of her parents and placed it on the nightstand. She stared at the picture for a while until a knock on her door startled her.  
"Marinette? May I come in?"  
It was Adrien; odd, she never told him her name. She opened the door to see him standing there with a maids uniform in his hands.  
"Here you are. Cleaned and pressed."  
"Thank you," she replied taking it from him. "H-how did you kn-know my n-name," she stuttered. She was completely enamored with him and could barely keep herself from stumbling over her words.  
"Tikki told me," he chuckled.  
The two stared at each other for a bit till Marinette realized she hadn't invited him in.  
"Please, come in," she said shyly.  
"Thank you," he said entering. He took in the room while she hung up her uniform. He saw the picture on the nightstand. "Is this your family?"  
"Yes. That's my mama and papa."  
She stood next to him while he picked it up to look at it.  
"They seem like nice people. What does your father do," he asked placing the photo back down.  
"He's a baker. They own a shop a few streets over."  
"What's the name of it?"  
"Dupain-Cheng Bakery and Confections."  
"Oh, I used to get the croissants! They're delicious!"  
"I could make some for you if you like. I know all the recipes."  
"Really?! You don't have to."  
"It's fine. I love to bake."  
"So, why are you working as a maid?"  
"The money is better. I need to save up for my dream job."  
"And what might that be?"  
"I want to be a designer and seamstress."  
"Really?" He turned his attention to the table and saw her sketchbook. "Is this your book for designs?"  
"Yes," she replied nervously.  
"May I?"  
"Sure."  
She was nervous. Not many people knew of her talent for design and sewing and she was worried it would never be good enough. She watched him leaf through the pages of dresses, suits, coats and other items. He looked very pleased with what he saw.  
"These are quite impressive Marinette! I have no doubt you will become famous," Adrien said enthusiasticly.  
"Really? You think so?"  
"I know so! I've been in the industry long enough to know talent when I see it. And you Miss Marinette have talent," he said sweetly.  
Marinette felt her heart beat a million miles per hour. That smile he had caused butterflies to fill her stomach. She then remembered what he said when he heard which room she was in.  
"So, earlier you said I was lucky to get this room. What did you mean by that?"  
"It would be best to show you, but that will have to wait another day. I must take my leave. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Marinette. I hope to see you around."  
"Yes, good night."

She watched him leave with a bit of apprehension but she had a feeling she would see him again. She realized dinner would start soon so she hurried to the servants quarters kitchen. She smelled the delicious stew and fresh bread and her mouth began to water. She took her bowl and sat down at the table. A dark skinned, ombré hair colored girl sat next to her.  
"So you must be the new maid, right?"  
"Yes, I'm Marinette," she said extending her hand.  
"Alya. Pleased to meet you," she replied taking it.  
"Are you a maid as well?"  
"Yes, I help with the main chores around the house. I mostly work in the East wing."  
"I've been assigned to clean Chloe's room."  
The other girl paled.  
"Oh, I feel so sorry for you."  
"Why?"  
"Mistress Chloe is a bit...particular when it comes to her room. You don't clean it her way, she makes you pay."  
"It can't be that bad."  
"She's made three other maids cry! I'm surprised Sabrina has lasted as long as she has."  
"Well, I'm sure she'll give me a chance to learn and not be too harsh."  
"Yeah, good luck with that. So, I heard you met Adrien today," Alya said with a smirk.  
"Um, yes, I did," Marinette replied blushing.  
"Oh no, you're one of them aren't you?"  
"What?"  
"Adrien's fan. Almost all the maids are in love with him. Even Mistress Chloe wants him."  
"Well, I admit he's handsome but, I believe there's more to him. I want to get to know him better."  
"Whatever you say. Just know that if Chloe gives you any trouble, you let me know ok?"  
"Alright. Thanks."  
"You know what Mari, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came sooner than Marinette would have liked but, she knew she had a job to do and got out of bed and dressed quickly. She put on her uniform and tied her hair in pigtails and rushed to breakfast. Today was hot oatmeal with cream and honey and an apple. It was a filling breakfast to say the least and she hurried to find Tikki for her assignments.  
"Good morning Marinette! I trust you slept well?"  
"I did."  
"Marinette, I'd like you to meet Sabrina." A red-headed girl with glasses waved shyly. "She will give you a rundown on what to do when cleaning Mistress Chloe's room. You are also to help Sabrina to cater to Chloe's needs. Sabrina, I'll let you take over from here. Have a good day!"  
The head maid skipped about giving the other maids their duties for the day. Marinette looked at Sabrina and gave her a warm smile; Sabrina returned it.  
"So, uh, Mistress Chloe is due for breakfast with her father at 8 AM every morning except for Saturday and Sunday. She wishes to have breakfast in bed those days. We will need to wake her up at 7 AM to get her dressed for breakfast. I normally dress her since I know how she likes her hair and makeup done. At that time, you will need to make the bed, relight the fire in the fireplace, dusting and washing the windows. You also might want to clean the ashes from the fireplace. It's cleaned every two weeks and it's about time to clean it again."  
The two maids gathered their cleaning supplies and Sabrina then lead Marinette to where Mistress Chloe was sleeping.  
"How long have you been serving Mistress Chloe," asked Marinette.  
"A few years. There have been others before me, but she seems to like me the best."  
"Well, I look forward to working with you."  
"I do as well. One more thing; please don't take what she says to heart. She may sound harsh at times but I think there's some good in her."  
The two maids entered the chamber. It was still dark with the curtains drawn but a very large and opulent bed with a sleeping beauty stood out in the room. Sabrina signaled Marinette to one window while she took the other. They both pulled the curtains back to let the light in. The girl in the bed stirred and grumbled at the invading light.  
"Good morning, Miss Chloe," said Sabrina. "It's time for breakfast."  
"Ugh, yes I know! I was having such a good dream with my Adrien and you ruined it!" Chloe was the epitome of a French beauty. Her blonde bed head looked perfect and her flawless milky skin shone in the morning light. She had light blue eyes but they lacked a certain warmth to them, blue like ice. She noticed Marinette right away. "And who is this?!"  
"I'm your new maid, miss. My name is Marinette," said girl responded curtsying.  
Chloe eyed the girl with her judgmental stare.  
"Sabrina! I wish to wear my yellow dress today!"  
"Your yellow dress is still with Mr. Agreste. He needs to repair it," replied the timid girl.  
"Fine! You! Marionette! Fetch me a dress!"  
The girl didn't think it would be a good idea to correct her so she quickly ran to the closet to pick out a dress. She had dresses for days; how could one person own so many?! And in almost every color! Marinette took note of Chloe's looks and thought a simple pink dress would suit her. She took it carefully off the hanger and placed it gently on the chaise next to a room divider. Chloe and Sabrina quickly went behind it to get to the dressing. Marinette took this as an opportunity to make the bed. Once she did that, she grabbed a rag and soaked it in the water to clean the windows. Soon, Chloe emerged from the divider in her pink gown and walked over to the vanity. Sabrina began to brush her hair and style it in a braid. Once she was done, she placed a necklace on Chloe's neck that complimented the dress and applied a bit of makeup. There was a knock at the door and Marinette quickly answered it. She was surprised to see Adrien there.  
"Good morning Marinette," he said cheerfully. "I'm here to escort Chloe down to breakfast."  
"She'll be ready soon," Marinette replied professionally.  
"Is that you Adrien?!"  
Marinette thought she saw him flinch a bit when Chloe's shrill voice piped up. She had just finished getting her shoes on when she bounded to the door.  
"Good morning Adrien! Don't I look fabulous?"  
"Radiant as always," he replied the less enthusiasm.  
Marinette felt that remark was something he always said to her but never really meant it. But she was too oblivious to care. Just as Chloe and Adrien were about to leave, Chloe looked at Marinette with a glare.  
"You! I expect my room to be spotless by the time I return!"  
"Yes, miss," replied Marinette.  
And the two left. Marinette was still reeling from the experience. Sabrina gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"You get used it," she simply said. "Will you be fine here? I need to run down and make sure I take care of whatever Chloe needs. If you finish, see Tikki; she'll have another assignment I'm sure."  
"Of course, I'll see you later."  
"Be back here by 10 PM to help Chloe dress for bed," said Sabrina as she left the room.  
Marinette finished cleaning the windows and then moved onto the fireplace. She cleaned the ashes out and started a new fire. She then dusted the furniture and cleaned the floor. She took the bucket of ashes to dispose of them. Unfortunately, she didn't know where to take it. She wandered the manor hoping to find another maid to tell her where to go. She didn't see anyone else but she spotted a tall man in black pants and black shirt and green vest and black hair.  
"Excuse me sir! Could you help me?"  
The man turned to show that he had green eyes, long nose and a black goatee. He smiled at Marinette.  
"That depends, ma cherie."  
"I need to dispose of these ashes. Do you know where I might do that?"  
"Sorry, chaton but I don't work here. I'm just a cheese delivery man."  
"Oh, then why are walking the halls of the manor?"  
"I'm looking for Tikki."  
"Isn't she in the servants quarters?"  
"I was on my way there. Perhaps you can escort me?"  
Marinette walked with the man as they headed to the servants quarters.  
"You said you are a cheese delivery man?"  
"Yes, I run a cheese shop not far from here. I only serve the finest cheeses in Paris."  
"Do you have a favorite?"  
"Camembert. It's what got me into the business. Here we are." The two of them made it and headed straight for Tikki. "Bonjour ma petite coccinelle!"  
Tikki jumped and turned to see the tall man before her. Marinette had never seen someone's eyes grow so wide and a smile so big.  
"Mon Chat Noir!"  
She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Marinette felt she was intruding on a moment but Tikki noticed her before she could get away.  
"Oh, Marinette! This is Plagg! He supplies cheese to the manor. Plagg, this is Marinette, a new maid."  
"Oh, I thought you were. I know all the maids that work here."  
"So Marinette, did you finish your work in Chloe's room?"  
"Yes, I need to dispose of these ashes."  
"Place them by the door there. Someone will come and handle it. In the meantime, will you visit Mr. Agreste and see if he's finished with Chloe's yellow dress?"  
"Oh, Chloe wanted to wear that today. I picked out a pink dress for her."  
"Well, yellow is Chloe's favorite color. Pink is a close second so good choice."  
"Where is Mr. Agreste? I don't remember if you showed me where he works."  
"In the East wing. Ask one of the maids to show you."  
"Alright. It was nice to meet you Plagg," curtsied Marinette.  
"Likewise, chaton."  
Marinette quickly hurried to the East wing to find where Mr. Agreste worked. She wasn't sure what door to check first but she found a familiar face.  
"Alya!"  
Alya looked up from her dusting to see Marinette walking toward her.  
"Hello, Marinette! What brings you to the East wing?"  
"I'm looking for Mr. Agreste; where does he work?"  
"Follow me." Alya lead Marinette further down the hall till they stopped in front of a large door. "This is where he lives and works. If he's not there, his seamstress can help you. Do you want me to go in with you?"  
"No, I can handle it. Thank you."  
"Very well. I will see you for lunch then? One o'clock."  
"Yes, see you then."  
Marinette opened the door to see a room with a large counter and a door leading to the back. She approached the counter and saw a bell sitting by its lonesome. She rang it two times and waited. An older woman came to the counter looking worse for the wear.  
"Yes, what is it," she asked sharply.  
Marinette was taken aback by her blunt greeting but she smiled at the woman.  
"I'm here to inquire about Miss Chloe's yellow dress. Is it repaired?"  
"No it is not! That diva can wait for her precious dress while I finish the other orders!"  
"But, she asked for it today and it's her favorite."  
"I don't care! You can come back when it's done! Now shoo! I have work to do!"  
"Oh please, can't you just finish it now? I don't want to get in trouble."  
"You in trouble?! It will be me who will be in trouble if I don't take care of the other orders! Now be gone, you stupid girl!"  
"But," Marinette pleaded.  
"Natalie! What is all the commotion?"  
A tall man with stony features walked in behind the woman at the counter.  
"Mr. Agreste! My apologies sir. This little wretch won't stop bothering me about a yellow dress."  
"It's Miss Chloe's favorite dress! She wanted to wear it today but couldn't since it was here and I was sent to fetch it and please, I don't want to invoke Miss Chloe's wrath! I just started this job and..."  
"Silence," barked Mr. Agreste. He turned his attention to Natalie. "Why have you not repaired the dress?"  
"Sir! I have other orders to finish before I can get to that!"  
"Need I remind you that anything from the Mayor and Miss Chloe are to be given top priority. Now, finish the repairs on the dress immediately!"  
The woman paled and hurried to the back. Marinette just stood there scared out of her wits.  
"If there is nothing else from you then leave," he remarked coldly and left.  
Marinette bolted out the door and just ran. She stopped for a second and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She didn't notice someone approaching her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Marinette? Are you alright?"  
She turned to see Adrien hurry towards her. Concern and worry etched in his face.  
"Yes, I'm fine," she breathed out.  
But Adrien wasn't buying it.  
"You met my father didn't you?"  
"How did you," she began.  
"Because that's how most people react after their first meeting. Well, if you aren't a potential client that is. I apologies for whatever he said to scare you."  
"Well, it was more aimed at Natalie than me. I was asked to fetch Chloe's yellow dress but it wasn't ready. Mr. Agreste wasn't pleased when he found out."  
"Oh, poor Natalie. She takes so much abuse from him. I'm amazed she's stayed as long as she has."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Natalie is not the first nor the last seamstress to have worked under my father. Most of them either quit or were fired. She does good work don't get me wrong but, my father is a stickler when it comes to the mayor and his daughter. Anything of theirs that require repairs or to be made gets pushed to the front. Natalie seems to have a hard time grasping that rule."  
"I see. He seems so..."  
Marinette didn't want to finish what she was going to say out of fear of making Adrien angry for insulting his father.  
"What? What were you going to say," he asked. He noticed her hesitation and smiled reassuringly. "You won't offend me. I've probably called him worse."  
"He seems so cold."  
Adrien's face faltered a bit and nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, you would be right."  
Marinette noticed the pained expression on the young man's face. She knew she had to change the subject and fast.  
"So, will you show me what's so special about my room?"  
That made Adrien smile and Marinette's cheeks turned red.  
"Come with me," he said taking her hand.  
Adrien led Marinette to a branching hallway with tapestries hanging on the wall. He stopped at a red and white colored one and pushed it aside.  
"Are you sure you should touch that," asked a worried Marinette.  
"It's fine don't worry. It hides the entrance."  
"Entrance to what?"  
"You'll see," he grinned.  
He always loved finding the secrets of the manor and he found its biggest one. He felt the wall behind the tapestry and found the button. He pressed it and part of the wall pushed back like a door. Marinette couldn't believe there was a secret passageway. Adrien pulled Marinette behind him into the passage and closed the door.  
"Where are we," she asked in awe.  
"This passageway leads to almost anywhere in the manor. I only know a few of the paths but I hope to explore the other ones someday. Now, hold on tight. It can get pretty dark in some areas but I know the way. Do you trust me?"  
"What?"  
"Do you trust me?"  
It was a simple question but carried so much meaning. She hardly knew this boy and he hardly knew her but he was willing to share this secret with her. She smiled brightly and nodded her head. For whatever reason, he felt relief when she smiled and nodded.  
"Follow me and stay close."  
Adrien lead Marinette down so many pathways and showed so many entrances that there was no way for her to remember all of them but she trusted him that he knew where he was going and that was good enough for her. They finally reached what seemed to be the end of the passageway and when he opened the door, Marinette was surprised to see where it lead to.  
"My room?"  
"Yes, I discovered this one on accident. Nearly gave Delilah a heart attack when she saw me. After I assured her I wasn't there to spy, I showed her a few paths that would be helpful for her. Like this one."  
He pulled her back in and walked a few steps and turned right. There was a small staircase and at the end of the corridor, he slid the wall back and revealed the servants quarters kitchen pantry.  
"Helpful when you're running late for breakfast," he commented.  
They went back to Marinette's room. She took out a box of chocolates that her parents sent with her and offered Adrien some who gladly took it.  
"Thank you for showing me that. I'll admit that I won't remember where all those paths lead."  
"Understandable. It took me a while to memorize the paths I know. If you need a refresher, come find me," he smiled as he ate a chocolate. "Wow, these are amazing! Your father has quite the talent for chocolates."  
"Actually, my mama makes the chocolates."  
"She does great work."  
Marinette turned to look at their picture. A sad smile formed on her face.  
"You miss them already," Adrien asked but it was more like a statement.  
"Yes, I do. I know it's been less than a day but I already miss waking up to the smell fresh baked bread, my mama kissing me good morning, hugging my papa and helping him in the bakery. Decorating the cakes with him and running the counter with my mama. Making the deliveries. Their warm smiles and hearts."  
Marinette hadn't realized that tears were falling till Adrien wiped a few with his thumb. She felt so embarrassed at crying in front of him. She quickly moved to find a handkerchief to dry her eyes. Adrien slowly approached her and gently pulled her into a hug. She instantly felt better and a familiar sense of warmth but it was different from when her parents hugged her. She snaked her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.  
"It's alright. I'm sure they miss you as well."  
"I must look silly. A 16 year old girl crying for her parents."  
"No, it's not silly at all. You seem to have such a nice family. Warm and caring; kind of like..."  
He didn't want to finish that thought. It was bringing up painful memories of when he was younger. Around the time she left.  
"What were you going to say," asked Marinette.  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
Marinette knew better but she didn't want to push him. They stayed like that for a little longer, not wanting to let each other go. This felt, right; natural. Adrien felt a warmth in his chest he hadn't felt in a long time and the urge to want to protect this creature in his arms. Marinette felt safe, safer than she ever felt before. Not even her parents made her feel this safe. She trusted him, yet she knew so little of him. But they had time to figure each other out. Marinette lifter her gaze to his and nearly froze at how intense his eyes were. They were like emeralds but they lacked some shine, as if something or someone took it from them. Adrien stared into hers; piercing blue eyes that made him feel like he could drown in them but, he'd still be alright. Blue eyes deep like the sea; cool, calm and comforting. Neither one of them realized that their faces were getting closer to each other. Marinette's eyes closed first and she let a breath escape her lips. Adrien felt her breath on his face and it stirred a craving within him. His eyes soon closed and his lips ghosted hers. They almost touched when a knock came from Marinette's door. With the magic of the moment gone, they jumped apart.

 

"Marinette? Lunch is..." Alya stuck her head in and saw Marinette and Adrien standing a few feet away from each other, both red in the face. "Oh, I didn't know you had any company. Anyway, lunch is ready if you're hungry."  
"Yes, thank you Alya. I'll be down shortly."  
Alya left and they were alone again. Marinette looked at Adrien and he glanced shyly at her. She's probably uncomfortable with me now, he thought.  
"I should go," he said quietly as he made his way to the secret passage.  
Marinette quickly realized he was trying to run away so she grabbed his hand to stop him. His head whipped to her face and he felt his heart stop at the sight of her smile.  
"Would you like to join me for lunch?"  
He smiled at her invitation. He usually ate lunch with Chloe at her insistence but he did eat with the other members of the staff beforehand. So, he figured why not? It would be nice to eat with people who weren't concerned with their looks or social standing.  
"I'd be honored. Thank you."  
The two of them made their way to the servant's kitchen. Lunch was a ham and cheese quiche with steamed spinach seasoned with olive oil and garlic. Marinette seated herself next to Alya while Adrien sat across from Marinette.  
"So, what were you two doing before I knocked on the door," Alya asked with a smug grin.  
Adrien and Marinette's faces turned red as the memory of the moment returned to their minds.  
"We were just talking," answered Marinette.  
"Yes, talking," added Adrien.  
"Right, do you believe that Nino?"  
A dark skinned young man with glasses sat down next to Adrien. He had a red cap on his head.  
"Believe what," he asked.  
"That Marinette and Adrien were just talking in her room," said Alya with a smirk.  
"Oh yes, of course you were," said Nino with a smug grin of his own.  
"We were," the two embarrassed teenagers shouted.  
Alya and Nino laughed at them. Once they finished, Alya made introductions.  
"Everyone, this is Nino. He's a childhood friend of mine and he works in the stables. Nino, this is Marinette a new maid and Adrien, son of Mr. Agreste the tailor of the manor."  
"Pleasure to meet you," said Marinette sweetly.  
"Likewise," said Nino with a smile.  
"Hello," said Adrien offering his hand.  
"Hello," replied Nino shaking it.  
"How long have you been working in the stables," asked Adrien.  
"I started just a few days ago. I haven't been able to eat here in the kitchen due to my work. Those stables get messy pretty easily."  
"Does Mistress Chloe ride," asked Marinette.  
"On occasion. She rides side saddle though. I've ridden a few times myself," answered Adrien.  
"You know how to ride," asked Alya.  
"Not as good as my father would like though. I prefer keeping my feet on the ground to be honest."  
"I've never ridden a horse before," stated Marinette.  
"Perhaps I can show you. I'm not an expert but I do know the basics," smiled Adrien.  
"I would love that," she beamed.  
Both Alya and Nino shared knowing looks with each other. They knew the two of them were smitten with each other but we're not ready to admit it. Lunch was winding down when Tikki came running in looking distraught.  
"Everyone, I have some news. Our poor baker, Anton, has fallen ill. We will not be able serve any breads or deserts for a while. Is there anyone here who knows of a baker that can fill in?"  
No one spoke up. Marinette felt someone nudge her foot. She looked at Alya who was confused, Nino wasn't even looking at her. She turned to Adrien, who began to clear his throat. She seemed to have taken the hint.  
"Umm, I might know someone," she called out.  
"Oh you do," cried Tikki.  
"Yes, my parents run a bakery. I can talk to my papa and see if he could supply us with bread and other treats."  
"Oh how wonderful! If you could help provide fresh bread for us until Anton gets well, we would be most grateful! I will speak to the Mayor and work out a deal."  
"It's no trouble. I'm sure my family could use the business," she beamed.  
"Now I will not allow you to make those trips yourself. Is there anyone willing to help Marinette?"  
"I volunteer," said Adrien.  
Marinette's face turned red when he spoke up.  
"You sure," she asked.  
"It's no trouble," he winked.  
"Then it's settled. Marinette and Adrien will help deliver our baked goods in the early morning until Anton is well. Once I have the arrangements from the Mayor, will you two visit the bakery to get it started?"  
"Yes, of course," said Adrien.  
"Excellent! Well, if you are finished with your lunch, please return to your work."

 

Later that afternoon, Marinette was in her room changing out of her uniform to a simple dress to visit the bakery. She was excited to see her parents but nervous that Adrien was coming with her. What would they think of him? She hoped they wouldn't embarrass her in front of him. She put on a red dress and black stockings with black shoes and wrapped a blue shawl around her. She heard a knock at her door and answered it to see Adrien smiling and standing before her.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Yes, let's go."  
With the agreement in hand, the two of them made their way to the bakery. Marinette grew more and more excited as she began to recognize streets. Her smile grew bigger when she saw the familiar sign of her parents shop. Adrien couldn't help but feel excited for her. She seemed to really love her parents and miss them a lot; he felt a bit envious of the relationship the bluenette had with her parents. It was one he wished for but felt he could never have. They entered the shop to see Mrs. Cheng tending to a customer.  
"I will be with you shortly...Marinette?!"  
"Hi mama," she grinned.  
Adrien could see where Marinette got her looks from. They looked like twins only Mrs. Cheng had shorter hair. Once the customer left, Mrs. Cheng made a beeline for her daughter.  
"Oh, my sweet girl! How are you?!"  
She pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Adrien stepped aside for a bit to give them their space. Mrs. Cheng turned her eyes to the boy and smiled sweetly.  
"And who might you be, young man?"  
"I'm Adrien, Madame."  
"Did you escort my daughter safely here?" He nodded. "Marinette, you should have told me that you met such a handsome fellow at your new job."  
"We only met yesterday, mama," said Marinette. "Is papa around? We have something to discuss with him."  
"Yes, yes. Come this way."  
The teenagers followed the woman to the back of the bakery.  
"You have a lovely shop, Mrs. Cheng," commented Adrien.  
"Oh, please call me Sabine. Or mama, if you'd like," she winked.  
That made the teenagers blush. Soon a large man appeared before them; his stature made Adrien feel nervous.  
"Tom dear! Look who's come to visit!"  
Tom looked up and saw his wife with his daughter and a blonde young man behind her.  
"Marinette! What brings you here?! And who's the strapping young man?"  
"My name is Adrien, sir. I work at the manor. We have a proposition for you," he said as he handed the agreement to him.  
"The baker at the manor has fallen ill and they would like you to proved bread and other treats until he gets better," stated Marinette.  
"This would be wonderful, we'll gladly do it. It says here that you two will pick it up yourselves?"  
"Yes, at 6 AM. If that time works for you," said Adrien.  
"It should be no trouble. We will have everything ready by then."  
"If you could sign that, we can give it back to the Mayor. Also, here is a list of what is required for the day," said Marinette handing the paper that listed the items the Mayor wanted for the next day.  
"Alright, we will see you two in the morning," said Tom.  
"Do you have to head back," questioned Sabine.  
"We probably should head back," said Adrien.  
"Yes, we should," agreed Marinette.  
Sabine and Tom followed the two teenagers to the front door.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you," said Adrien.  
"Such a polite boy," beamed Sabine. "Better keep him around Marinette," she winked to her red faced daughter.  
"Mama!"  
"Take good care of our daughter, Adrien," stated Tom.  
Adrien's face also turned red, but he smiled as he place a hand on Marinette's shoulder.  
"I shall. You have my word."  
Marinette's heart was beating out of her chest. She felt like she was going to faint. Adrien led her out door and they walked back to the manor, his hand moved from her shoulder to her back. When they returned to the servants quarters, Adrien turned to face Marinette.  
"I have to return to my father now, but I will come fetch you in the morning."  
"Very well, I will see you in the morning."  
Adrien took her hand and kissed it. Marinette's heart went into hysterics.  
"Until then, my lady."  
She watched him walk away with a smile on her face and her heart on fire. She would have stayed there if she didn't hear someone clear their throat.  
"Best come back down to earth before you reach heaven," Alya remarked.  
Marinette turned and smiled sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien felt the same fire in his heart as he made his way back to the East wing. The smile on his face was clear and he hoped it would never go away. Well, a least until he had to deal with his father or Chloe. He returned to his room to give himself some time to come down from the high of kissing Marinette's hand before departing. He wasn't sure why he did it but it felt like something he needed to do. And calling her "lady"? That also felt natural, but not quite enough. She seemed to carry herself as more than a lady. Princess, perhaps? Yes, that seems to suit her better. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow and the anticipation was palpable. He heard his father come in looking stoic and cold as ever. Adrien refused to let his icy exterior put out the flames of his amour.  
"You returned from your errand. Miss Chloe was not pleased with your absence."  
"Then she will have to forgive me, father. I had important business to attend to for her father."  
"Yes, by escorting a maid to the bakery."  
"It was in good manners, father. It wouldn't be right to let her walk the streets herself. While I'm sure she could handle herself, the gentleman in me couldn't let her go alone."  
"Just keep in mind your place. You follow my orders and keep Miss Chloe happy."  
"I haven't forgotten that," Adrien said stiffly.  
"I still expect you to eat breakfast with her even if you go to the bakery with that maid."  
"Yes, father." Mr. Agreste was about to leave when Adrien spoke up again. "And her name is Marinette."  
Mr. Agreste simply nodded and left the room.  
The next morning, Marinette was getting dressed to head to the bakery with Adrien. She was actually excited for it. She had a hard time deciding what to wear, but she settled on a green dress with pink flowers stitched into the skirt, black stockings and black shoes with her blue shawl, leaving her hair down with a pink headband. She wasn't trying to impress him no, she just liked the dress. A knock at her door alerted her and answered it to see Adrien in front of her with a brown cap on top of his blonde locks.  
"Good morning, Princess," he smiled.  
"Princess? Me?"  
"I see no other before me," he winked. "You don't mind do you?"  
"No, of course not," she beamed.  
First he called her "lady" and now "Princess"? She hoped he wasn't like this with the other maids. The two quickly made their way to the bakery. Sabine greeted them by the back door.  
"Good morning you two! We have everything ready."  
"Thank you, mama."  
"Here, you might want to use this," said Tom pulling a wagon full of bread and treats.  
"Is that my," questioned Marinette.  
"Yes, your papa fixed up last night after you left," said Sabine. "Oh, I remember how you and your friends used to run around the streets with you sitting in the wagon, acting like you were the Princess of Ladybugs," Sabine gushed.  
Adrien's grin grew bigger at this news; Princess was perfect for her. Marinette felt very embarrassed at her mother disclosing that information. After handing the next day's orders, Adrien grabbed the handle while Marinette carried a basket of muffins and made their way back to the manor. Marinette felt bad for making Adrien do the heavy work.  
"I'm sorry for making you pull the wagon," she said nervously.  
"It's fine, Marinette. I don't mind. Besides, I'll just pretend it's you as a girl who is the Princess of Ladybugs."  
"Oh? And what does that make you?"  
"Your knight, Chat Noir."  
"Why Chat Noir?"  
"I'm fond of black cats. They get a lot of grief for bringing bad luck. I feel their bad luck is not their fault. They just need someone to bring them luck."  
"Someone?"  
"A ladybug princess for one," he said with a sincere smile.  
The two talked some more about themselves. Adrien learned that Marinette favored the color pink while he favored the color blue. His reason, though he would never admit it to her, was it was the color of her eyes. Marinette was surprised to learn that when he was younger, he once tried to adopt every stray cat in the city but his father quickly shot that idea down. But every now and again, he'd leave some milk out the back door for the cats that come by. He is so sweet and kind, Marinette thought. How could someone like Adrien have a father that is cold and heartless? They made it back to the manor and dropped off the baked goods at the manor kitchen. Marinette would keep the wagon with her and they would use it for their deliveries.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was in Chloe's room getting her ready for breakfast. Chloe had immediately noticed Marinette's absence.  
"Where is that new maid," she snarled.  
"Tikki put her in charge of picking up and delivering fresh bread and treats from a bakery until Anton is well again," Sabrina answered.  
"Hmphp! She better have my room cleaned while I eat!"  
"As far as I understand, she will still do her duties."  
"Well, no matter. I hope Adrien will be there; I missed him yesterday. Where was he?"  
"He went to the bakery with Marinette."  
"What?! Did that little guttersnipe trick my Adrien into going with her?!"  
"Actually, he volunteered," Sabrina said nervously.  
Chloe was not happy with this little development. She'd figure out a way to punish Marinette for taking Adrien away from her and to make sure Adrien was not allowed to accompany the maid ever again. A talk to his father would do the trick. She then smiled maliciously at the thought of her plan. Later that day, Marinette was helping with the dusting of the books in the library. She was working on her shelf when she pulled on a book and saw the shelf slide away. An entrance to the passageway? She knew that she didn't remember the paths Adrien showed her but her curiosity got the better of her so she snuck behind the shelf and it quickly slid back. She didn't count on how dark it would be and she tried to feel around to find the switch to open it again but she stumbled forward and continued to go deeper down the hallways. She turned left once and right twice, and turned around again. She was getting scared; she had no light and no way of knowing how to get out. Panic began to rise and her heart was beating irregularly.  
"Hello?! Can anyone here me?!" She wasn't sure if her voice could be heard through the walls. "Please! Someone help! I'm lost and don't know where I am!"  
Tears began to form and she felt claustrophobic. She felt the walls closing in and she sunk to the floor on her knees. She sobbed loudly, since it felt like no one would hear her anyway.  
"Help me! Please! Somebody help!"  
It was then she barely registered the sound of hurried footsteps behind her.  
Adrien was in the passage ways as he had just left a lecture from his father reminding him about ignoring Chloe yesterday and that he had to spend the rest of the day with her to make up for it. While he didn't want to be rude to the girl, her company wasn't always that pleasant. He had a sneaking suspicion that his father was trying to force him to romance the girl. He couldn't do that; he didn't feel that way for Chloe. It was then his mind wandered to a certain princess in his eyes. The butterflies were swarming his insides and a soft smile spread across his face. She was the sweetest girl he'd ever met, completely the opposite of Chloe. He was supposed to escort Chloe to a garden party but he wanted to say hi to Marinette first since he probably wouldn't see her until the next morning. Suddenly, he heard faint cries of help; he stopped and listened. He heard it again and recognized that it was Marinette's voice. He rushed toward the sound. He was glad he had a lantern with him this time. He normally went through the passages in the dark, but something told him to take a light. He heard sobbing and his heart lurched. She sounded so scared so he picked up his pace. He saw her on her knees with her back facing him.  
"Marinette! It's me!"  
She turned around to see Adrien standing before her with a lantern in his hands and a concerned expression. Her face was of pure terror, tear stained cheeks and quivering lip. He saw the duster in her hands. She must have activated a door while dusting. He knelt down with a soft expression on his face, placed the lantern beside him and opened his arms to her. She latched onto him in seconds. She gripped his brown best over a blue shirt and shoved her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to soothe her.  
"It's alright Princess," he whispered soothingly. "Your knight is here."  
They stayed like that till her breathing steadied. He helped her to her feet and left the passageway at the first exit he found. Being back out in the open and lit hallway made her feel much better.  
"Th-thank you, A-Adrien," she said red faced with embarrassment.  
He just chuckled and marveled at how cute she looked.  
"'Twas my pleasure. A knight always comes to rescue his princess," he said with a bow and his face was red. She smiled sweetly at him, but her heart rate went back up again.  
"Yes, you were quite brave," she added with a giggle.  
"So what happened?"  
"I was dusting in the library and I pulled on a book and the shelf moved," she replied sheepishly.  
"I see. I'm not familiar with the path from there but I'm glad I found you nonetheless. It would probably be best if you stayed out of the passages unless you're with me."  
Marinette nodded in agreement. She then remembered she was suppose to help in the library.  
"I'd best be going back," she said.  
"Yes, I must be going too," said Adrien. "See you in the morning."  
"Yes, see you."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien finally made it to the gardens and went over to Chloe.  
"Adrien! Where have you been?!"  
"I apologize, Chloe. One of the maids needed some help and I happen to be nearby."  
"And who was this maid," Chloe asked narrowing her eyes.  
Adrien sensed the hostility in her voice. He couldn't tell her who specifically, worried of whatever repercussions she might face.  
"It was just a maid; no one you need to worry about."  
Chloe didn't press the issue further, but she was determined to make that maid pay. Chloe made sure that she never left Adrien's side the remainder of the day. It wasn't until after dinner that he was finally able to leave, so he went back to his room to rest so he could go with Marinette to the bakery in the morning. But his father wanted to talk first.  
"You no longer need to accompany that maid to the bakery in the mornings," he said coldly.  
"What? Why?"  
"There's no need for it and you are to use your time to spend it with Miss Chloe."  
"But, who's going to," Adrien began.  
"I've already informed Tikki who has found your replacement."  
"Father, this isn't fair! I've done nothing wrong!"  
"You insulted Miss Chloe and hurt her feelings, boy! Now, you will limit your interactions with that maid and if I find out that you disobeyed me, there will be consequences."  
"Please leave her alone. I'll take whatever punishment you think of just, leave her out of it," pleaded Adrien.  
"Keep Miss Chloe happy, I will not ask you again."  
Adrien didn't say a word until his father left. He had half a mind to run out into the passages and see Marinette to at least explain his side of his absence. He went to his door to find it locked. So much for that plan.  
The next morning, Marinette got ready for the next pick up at her parents shop. She heard a knock and was excited to see Adrien there. But when she opened the door, Alya was there in her normal clothes.  
"Good morning, Marinette," she beamed.  
"Good morning! Are you coming to the bakery with Adrien and I?"  
"Uh, it's actually just you and I. Tikki said Adrien's not doing it anymore."  
"Why," asked Marinette who was a little hurt. Does he not like me anymore?  
"I'm not sure. His father told Tikki he can't do it anymore so, she sent me. I should tell you that I am not a morning person so I expect some treats for this."  
"I'm sure we'll be to spare one for you," giggled Marinette.  
The two girls left the manor with Marinette's wagon in tow. While she was sad that Adrien could no longer join her, this was a good way to get to know Alya better. She was fiesty and fun; very opinionated but only when she wasn't in uniform. Her last job ended when she couldn't keep her mouth shut when another maid was being punished for something trivial.  
"It wasn't that important in the long run. The mistress of the house was just trying to find an excuse to lash out at the poor girl that I felt I had to say something."   
"I admire your bravery, Alya. I wish I was able to do that."  
"You are too sweet, Marinette. But I do sense a righteous fury within you; stick with me and I'll make sure it comes out."

They made it to the bakery and Marinette's parents were also saddened by Adrien's absence but they accepted Alya nonetheless. Sabine had extra chocolate croissants so she offered them to the girls, much to Alya's delight. Sabine also asked Marinette to take one to Adrien and tell him they said hello. Marinette promised to do her best and she and Alya made it back to the manor to drop off the pastries. Marinette quickly changed into her uniform and rushed to Chloe's bedroom to clean it. Chloe was already awake and just about ready when a knock at the door caused Marinette to answer it. She saw Adrien, who's face light up a bit at the sight of her.  
"Good morning," he beamed. He then leaned in closer, "I'm sorry for not accompanying you this morning. Please understand that I didn't want to end it, but my father is forcing me to make it up to Chloe for ignoring her yesterday."  
"It's alright, Alya went with me. My parents wanted me to tell you they said hello and I have something for you in my room. When will you have time?"  
"Sometime after lunch, I'll find you don't worry," Adrien winked.  
"Aaaaaadireeeeeen! Is that you?!"  
"Perfect timing", Marintee muttered to herself, but blushed when she heard Adrien chuckle.  
Chloe appeared next to Marinette in a purple frock and hair in a bun.  
"Get back to work now, maid! My room has to be spotless!" Marinette ducked her head and ran back to finish dusting. "I'm so sorry about her, Adrien. It's any wonder things get done around here with her head in the clouds."  
Adrien stiffened as Chloe wrapped her arm around his even though he never offered it. He was used to Chloe's harsh words towards the maids; he obviously didn't like it but having it directed at Marinette, who in now way deserves it, just made his stomach churn and anger rise. He suffered through breakfast hearing her going on about whatever gossip she no doubt been the one to start it. His thoughts wandered to Marinette. He hoped she wasn't too upset about the ordeal, even though she didn't act like she was. He was curious as to what she had for him in her room. He would use the passages to get to her room after lunch.  
"Adrien! Are you listening to me?!"  
Chloe's shriek jolted him back to reality.  
"I apologize Chloe, what were you saying?"  
Chloe eyed him but went back to her story and he tried his best to listen this time. He finally got a reprieve when some of Chloe's "friends" arrived to have lunch and tea. Chloe begged him to stay, no doubt to flaunt him in front of her guests and make them feel jealous of her with handsome arm candy. He convinced her that they wouldn't be able to discuss things properly if he were there. So, he hurried through the passageways to Marinette's room. He knocked on the door of the entrance and called out.  
"Marinette? Are you here?"  
There was no answer; he must have missed her. He thought about staying but that would have looked strange if she came in to see him waiting for her. He decided to come back later and used the pathway to the servants kitchen pantry. Today's lunch was minestrone soup and fresh bread, probably from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. After grabbing a bowl, he sat next to Nino where Alya was sitting across from them. Adrien noticed a certain dark-haired maid was absent.  
"Where's Marinette," he asked.  
"She's helping Sabrina tend to Chloe and her guests. Poor girls in a pit of vipers," snorted Alya. She then raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Why? Miss her already?"  
Adrien nearly choked on his soup while Nino laughed.  
"Relax, mate. We all know how you feel about her."  
"And what pray tell does that mean," Adrien asked.  
"That you like her. And do not lie to me. I know everything," stated Alya.  
"Well, of course I like her," he answered quickly. "She's my friend."  
"I'm inclined to believe that it might be more than that," said Alya smirking.  
The blush on Adrien's face grew and his gaze flicked to a different place. It was all the confirmation they needed. Now the question is, does Marinette feel the same? Adrien noticed that Marinette hadn't come for lunch so he sneaked a bowl of soup and bread to her room. He was halfway in when he noticed Marinette was moving a bit sluggish.  
"Marinette? Are you alright," he asked, voice thick with worry.

Marinette jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned and smiled at him. She looked tired for some reason and pale; did she not get enough sleep?  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she answered quickly.  
"Are you having trouble sleeping?"  
"No, I sleep soundly."  
"Have you eaten anything today," he asked placing the soup and bread on the table.  
"Uh, yes?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "No. After Alya and I returned I changed and rushed to clean Chloe's room and then, I was asked to help another maid and then, Sabrina asked me to help her serve Chloe and her guests and obviously I hadn't had time to eat."  
Marinette was speaking rapidly and her breathing was shallow. She looked as if she would collapse any second. Adrien quickly rushed to her side and helped her sit in front of the soup which was still warm.  
"Here, I snuck this bowl for you. Please eat it."  
Marinette took the spoon and ate a few bites before breaking a piece of the bread. The familiar taste of her papa's bread washed over her and she sighed in content.  
"Papa always had the best bread."  
"I would agree, it was delicious," smiled Adrien.  
"Oh, that reminds me," said Marinette going to her night stand and grabbing something wrapped in paper. "My family wanted you to have one since you weren't there this morning."  
Adrien took the item and unwrapped the paper. It was a chocolate croissant.  
"Thank you, Marinette."  
Adrien took the pastry and tore it in half and presented one half to Marinette.  
"Oh, no, please eat the whole thing," she cried.  
"Good things are best shared. I insist."  
Marinette reluctantly took the croissant and placed next to her soup which she finished promptly. Adrien waited to eat his croissant till she started to eat hers.  
"Been busy today," she asked him.  
"If by busy you mean listening to Chloe prattle on then yes. She wants to go riding later today; I'd best hurry and get my riding clothes ready."  
Adrien shoved the remaining pastry in his mouth and went to the passageway.  
"I suppose I'll see you around," she asked nervously.  
Adrien stopped and turned around. He smiled at her.  
"I can come tonight and chat for a bit before we should retire for the evening."  
"I have to help Chloe prepare for bed. You can come after that, if you don't mind waiting," she said happily.  
"Very well, until tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien spent the rest of the day with Chloe while Marinette continued with her chores. But they were both anxious to meet up and talk later that night. It made the rest of the day both drag on and fly by. Adrien felt worn out; Chloe was super aggressive with her affections toward him but he knew his father was watching him so he had to be careful of his rejections. He wished his father would stop pushing her on him when he clearly stated to him on several occasions that he didn't feel anything in the romantic sense for Chloe. After he dropped her off at her room, he casted a knowing glance at Marinette and winked and made his exit. He thought he would give her a few minutes before heading for her room, but he had a better idea.  
Marinette helped Chloe out of her dress and placed it in the laundry chute. Sabrina followed Chloe to her changing screen and helped her with her nightgown while Marinette turned down the bed. Chloe made her way to her vanity to remove her jewelry and wipe her makeup off her face. Then, Sabrina undid Chloe's hair and brushed it out while Marinette rebuilt the fire to keep the room warm while she slept. The two maids tucked in the socialite.  
"If you have nothing else required of us, Miss Chloe, we will retire for the evening," said Sabrina.  
"Yes, yes, good night," said a dismissive Chloe.  
The two maids curtsied and left the room. Sabrina bade Marinette good night and headed for the servants quarters. Marinette held back a little; she wasn't sure why. Perhaps she was nervous about seeing Adrien; but he was a friend, she shouldn't be nervous, but she was. He had been nothing but kind to her since she came to work here and despite having that one intimate moment that was interrupted, part of her wished for more moments like that. She also wished he did, too. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that someone was behind her. A tap on her right shoulder caused her to dart her gaze that direction but no one was there. A tap to her left caused her head to jerk in that direction, but there was also no one there. She followed through with her turn to finally be faced with Adrien with a smirk on his face.  
"Ah! Adrien! Please don't scare me like that," she cried placing her hand over her heart.  
"Sorry, Princess, I couldn't resist," he said cheekily. "I thought I would wait for you; let's take the passageway, it will be faster."

 

Adrien took Marinette's hand and found an entrance nearby. The passageway was dark and previous memories of being lost came back to Marinette and she involuntarily squeezed Adrien's hand. He looked and saw her fear and apprehension. He smiled sweetly at her and squeezed back.  
"Just stay close to me, I won't let go."  
And they were off; the warmth of his hand was the only thing keeping her from crying out in fear. He made her feel safe and she relished in that. How could someone she just barely met make her feel that way? Her mother always told her that when you find someone that special, it happens when you least expect it and to never let it go. She vowed to herself and to him silently that she'd never let him go. She hoped he felt the same way. They made it to her room and after he gave her privacy to change out of her uniform into a modesty dress, they sat at the table and talked. Marinette talked about what it was like living at her parents bakery and some of her favorite childhood memories. He listened quietly, reliving those moments with her only imagining himself there with her. How much better would his childhood have gone if he had someone like her? He only had Chloe and a few other staff children but he was never allowed to play with them; his father forced him to play with Chloe. His face sort of fell a bit and she noticed it.  
"Adrien? Are you alright?"  
"Yes, sorry Princess. Hearing your wonderful childhood memories reminded me of my own."  
"By the look on your face, it wasn't happy one was it," she said sheepishly. She hoped he wouldn't be too upset with her asking about it.  
"Well, most of it was happy. But I barely remember it. I see parts of it and they revolve around my mother; but the images are blurry and no matter how hard I try they won't come in clear."  
Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. He then felt a soft hand on top of his. He looked over to see a gentle smile and kind eyes on her sweet face. Now that he thought about it, he'd never grow tired of staring at that face, a face that looked like someone cared. He smiled at her.  
"Why don't you tell me something about what you like," she asked.  
He was surprised that someone asked that kind of question to him. He was glad because no one ever did. He thought for a moment; then his face lit up like she had never seen before.  
"I enjoy studying Physics."  
"Really," she asked surprised.  
"Didn't think that because I'm the son of a tailor that I would like the textile industry? No, I enjoy learning about physics. I read every book I can get my hands on. Sometimes, I've even snuck out to hear lectures at the university. I've even tried my own experiments, but only when my father is not around."  
"What is it do want to do with your life," she asked again.  
That question also surprised him; since it was also never asked of him.  
"I'm not sure. I like the idea of being a scholar; perhaps even teaching it or helping with new discoveries! The possibilities seem endless!"  
Marinette loved seeing Adrien get excited; going on how amazing it would be to help the world discover something new about his favorite subject and passing that knowledge along to the next generation. But as quickly as it came up, it suddenly died down.  
"What is it," she asked in concern.  
"Nothing, it's just...I know my father wouldn't approve. Says it's not as prestigious as what he thinks I should be. Like him, running his business and supplying clothes to the super rich and powerful. I'm grateful for the business sense he provided but, it's not something I want to do. He just won't listen; all he cares about is his standing in society and he wants to use me to do it."  
The scowl on his face really worried Marinette; she never wanted him to feel that way ever.  
"But it's your life," she said quietly, but he heard it. She continued in a more stronger voice. "You are your own person and should be able to do what you love to do. If studying physics and researching and teaching is what you want to do, then you should go for it. No one, not even your father has the right to tell you otherwise."  
Adrien was shocked by the conviction in her voice. He'd listened to so many people telling him what they wanted him to do instead of someone telling him to do what he wanted to do. It was refreshing, to say the least. He smiled at Marinette and held her hand.  
"Thank you for your encouragement. Perhaps one day, when I've discovered a new formula in physics, you will have that fashion empire you've always wanted."  
"Well, we're only 16; time is on our side in that regard."  
"17," interrupted Adrien.  
"What?"  
"I was 16."  
"You mean, you just turned 17?" He nodded. "When?"  
Adrien pulled out his watch.  
"Given how long we've been talking, yesterday," he said pensively.  
Marinette's eyes went wide. She missed his birthday? In fact, everyone missed it.  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"Don't worry about it. I don't tell people about my birthday. Even my own father doesn't acknowledge it anymore."  
"When was the last time you had a birthday party?"  
Thoughts of his mother came flooding back. He did have parties when he was younger but they just stopped after she left.  
"Not for a very long time."  
The two of them sat in silence, unsure of what to say next. Marinette decided to do something about it and surprise him but she would need help.  
"I'd better get going. It's late and you have an early morning pickup," said Adrien as he got up to leave.  
"Yes, I better get some sleep. Have a good night. And, Happy Belated Birthday."  
Adrien felt touched by the acknowledgment. It felt nice to hear it, even if was the day after. He went over and hugged her.  
"Thank you, Marinette."

 

After Adrien left through the passageway, Marinette dove for her bag of sewing supplies and began to work on a gift for him. She would gladly sacrifice sleep if it would make him happy. It was just before dawn when she finished the gift; a beautiful blue scarf tightly knitted together. She was quite proud of it and it had her signature stitched into it. She was just about to find a way to wrap it when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to reveal Alya ready to go for the pickup at the bakery.  
"Good morning, you ready?"  
"Yes, just one moment."  
Marinette went to put her shoes on when Alya noticed the scarf on the table.  
"Did you make this?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"This looks nice, is it for someone?"  
"Yes, and I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"What is it?"  
The two girls began to make their way to the bakery.  
"Did you know it was Adrien's birthday yesterday?"  
"What? You can't be serious?!"  
"I am. He looked so sad even though he did his best to shrug it off. Can you help me throw a small get together for him? It'll be you, Nino and I. I can ask my parents for a spare cake. We can do it after lunch."  
"I'll tell Nino about it. That scarf you made, is it for Adrien?"  
"Yes, I stayed up all night making it after I found out."  
"How did you find out?"  
"We chatted a bit in my room after I helped Miss Chloe turn down for the night," said Marinette blushing while Alya raised an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing like that happened you know! Besides, I doubt he feels that way for me anyway."  
"You are joking, right? The boy is smitten with you! Both Nino and I can clearly see it! I'm sure the whole staff can see it! Don't sell yourself short Marinette."  
The two of them made it to the bakery and once again, were given some extra treats much to Alya's delight. Marinette told her parents about Adrien's birthday and they wasted no time in finding a spare cake for him. Marinette decided to decorate it herself. She put little ladybugs and cat paw prints on the side of the round white frosted cake. The top had the words "Happy Birthday Adrien" with a perfectly drawn black cat chasing a ladybug in red and black icing and added a few touches of green and blue for grass and sky. Once the cake was boxed and the wagon loaded, the girls headed back to the manor. After dropping off the mornings pastries, they quickly took the cake to the staff kitchen and found Plagg and Tikki in the middle of a discussion.  
"Oh, hello girls," said Tikki.  
"Tikki, may we please put this cake in the ice box? It's a surprise for Adrien," asked Marinette.  
"Oh, why the cake," asked Tikki.  
"Adrien's birthday was yesterday and no one said anything. Not even his father," replied Marinette sadly.  
"Oh that poor boy," lamented Tikki.  
"We got this cake for him to have after lunch," said Alya.  
"Please feel free to put it there. I'll make sure no one else touches it," said Tikki.  
Before they parted ways, Alya said she would tell Nino about the plan and would also find a gift for him as well. Marinette told her he loved studying physics and Alya had just the right one in mind. Marinette quickly changed into her uniform, ate her pastry and raced to Chloe's room. She managed to catch Adrien picking Chloe up for breakfast.  
"Can you join me for lunch today? I have something for you," she asked.  
"I will see what I can do, but I look forward to it."

 

After Adrien left with Chloe, his mind was abuzz at what Marinette had in store for him. Whatever it was, it would be worth putting up with Chloe for the day. Lunch couldn't come any sooner and he was finally making his way to the servants quarters kitchen. On the way there, he saw a familiar face.  
"Plagg? Is that you?"  
Said man turned and smiled at Adrien.  
"Adrien! Good to see you my boy! Heading for lunch?"  
Adrien stepped in line with Plagg and continued walking.  
"Yes I am. It's been a while since we've spoken to each other. I take it the cheese business is doing well?"  
"Better than that. I've been thinking of expanding my reach beyond Paris. Having shops in Nice and Marseille. Maybe, move to other countries; like Italy!"  
"I'm not sure how well French cheese would be received in Italy," said Adrien.  
"I have a contact in Italy who might help me out on that. Maybe set up a mutual exchange. I sell Italian cheeses while she sells French! It's purrfect!"  
"You and your cat puns," chuckled Adrien.  
"You know you love them."  
The two made it to their destination. Plagg went off to find Tikki while Adrien grabbed a plate of food and sat with Marinette, Nino and Alya.  
"There you are mate, was afraid you weren't going to show," said Nino patting Adrien on the back.  
"How's your day been," asked Alya.  
"Boring. Chloe's being extra clingy with me. I swear I might have to fight her off with a stick," lamented Adrien. Then, he eyed Marinette. "However, since Marinette told me she has something for me, it has brought a little excitement. I'm curious as to what it is," he smirked.  
"Curiosity killed the cat," retorted Marinette.  
"And satisfaction brought it back," he winked.  
"Enough with the flirting already," sighed Alya. "Nino, will you come help me with something?"  
"Of course, love. See you two around."  
Nino placed a hand to Alya's back and left as Marinette and Adrien finished their lunch.  
"What was that about," asked Adrien.  
"Not sure," said Marinette.  
She knew this was part of the plan; Alya and Nino would hurry to her room and get everything ready while she stalled Adrien. But that extra bit with Nino was new.  
"So do I get a hint?"  
"Nice try, but no. You just have to wait," said Marinette with a wink.  
Once they finished eating, they took the long way to her room. At the door, she made sure he entered first and the sight that greeted him shocked him to the core. He saw Nino, Alya, Tikki and Plagg standing in Marinette's room with the ladybug and black cat cake on the table. And even a few packages as well.  
"I...don't...I don't know what to say," he choked out.  
"A simple thank you, would do," said Tikki.  
"How?"  
"Miss Marinette's idea," said Alya.  
Adrien turned to the blushing girl behind him and gave her the biggest smile of gratitude. Before she even knew what was happening, she was swept into his arms and face deep in his chest.  
"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much, Marinette."  
He tried, but a few tears escaped; overcome with emotion.  
"Well, I'm all for touching moments but this cake looks delicious and it's time we got things moving," said Plagg while Tikki batted his arm.

 

They sang "Happy Birthday" and Adrien made his wish and blew the candles out.  
"So what did you wish for," asked Nino.  
"You're not supposed to tell," cried Marinette. "Otherwise it won't come true."  
Adrien smiled to himself; he made a special wish and he was going to make sure it would come true today. Marinette cut the cake in precise slices; the flavor was chocolate. After everyone finished their pieces, it was time for gifts.  
"I really appreciate this but you didn't have to get me anything," said an embarrassed Adrien.  
"Nonsense! Everyone should get a gift for their birthday," exclaimed Tikki.  
Alya presented Adrien with a book. She remembered she got it from her last job; it was about the laws of physics and other theories. Adrien was floored by the book.  
"Where did you get this book? I've been looking for one like this for ages?!"  
"My former mistress was getting rid of some of her late husbands books. I just grabbed whatever I could find because he was a professor and I thought reading a few would help me learn more about the world. I'd forgotten I had it until Mari mentioned you liked to study physics."  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I can't wait to read it."  
Nino presented his gift next; a bottle of wine. Adrien raised his eyebrow at that.  
"Relax mate, that's for your 21st. I expect to drink that with you when the time comes."  
"Where did you get the bottle," asked Alya.  
"My family owns a winery."  
"So why are you working as a stable hand," asked Plagg.  
"Change of scenery? I've worked at the winery for a good part of my life. I have a lifetime of running it ahead of me I might as well try other things while I'm still young."  
"Well, I will be sure to find you when the time comes," smiled Adrien.  
"Well, to go with that wine; perhaps some Brie," asked Plagg. He presented a tin of fresh Brie cheese.  
"Should I expect cheese from you every year then," laughed Adrien.  
"Hey, you should be grateful! That's the best tasting Brie you will ever eat my boy!"  
"I'm sure it is Plagg, thank you."  
Tikki got him a new black cap which he promptly put on his head.  
"Thank you Tikki, I quite like it."  
"It suits you dear one."  
The only person left to give a gift was Marinette. She acted a bit shy and nervous; which gave Alya and Tikki a silent signal.  
"Well, I think I'd better get back to my chores. Nino, you should go as well," said Alya dragging Nino by the shirt collar.  
"Yes, Plagg and I should be going as well," stated Tikki as she also grabbed Plagg by his collar. Once the shouts of protests were silenced after the door closed, the two teenagers were left alone in the room. Both feeling a bit nervous, but Adrien decided to break the ice.  
"Thank you, Marinette. This means so much to me. I'm glad to have a friend like you."  
His smile made Marinette feel like she was flying. She wished that he would send a smile like that her way forever. But, she needed to give him her gift first.  
"You deserve it. Happy Birthday," she said presenting her gift.  
He gently took the scarf in his hands; a blue scarf just for him. He examined it and found Marinette's signature stitched into it.  
"Did...did you make this?"  
"I did. After you left last night. Took me all night."  
The next thing Marinette knew, Adrien hugged her tight. Marinette blushed profusely but she managed to hug him back. They stayed in each other's arms for a little longer till they moved to face each other.  
"Thank you, Princess."  
"How many times are you going to thank me, Adrien," giggled Marinette.  
"As often as I need to, my Lady," he said putting the scarf on. "How does it look?"  
"It's perfect," she whispered while touching the scarf she made. Her face was red and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. That is, till she felt his fingers under her chin. Her eyes met his and this time, there was a shine to them. It made her happy to think that she helped put that shine back in those emerald green eyes.  
"Do you want to know what I wished for," he whispered huskily.  
"What was it?"  
"To have my Ladybug Princess in my arms again. And to do this."  
He closed his eyes and captured her lips. Marinette squeaked in surprise but soon melted into him. Her arms snaked around his waist while his hands cupped her face. His lips were soft and gentle; her lips were sweet and warm. They developed a craving for each other. Marinette felt she needed to pull back for air and it seemed Adrien needed it as well. They pulled apart, albeit reluctantly and panted heavily.  
"I...uh," said a dazed Marinette.  
Adrien just chuckled and kissed her forehead.  
"So my Princess; will you accept me as your knight, Chat Noir?"  
"Of course, silly kitty," she beamed and Adrien hugged her again.  
It was a birthday he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to make up for the long delay


	7. Chapter 7

In the weeks following his birthday party and his partial confession to Marinette, Adrien couldn't stop smiling. It was all her fault and he was enjoying every second of it. He managed to get back to helping Marinette with the early morning pick up from her parents bakery; Alya was happy to let the love birds have more time together. Anton, the manor's pastry chef decided to retire so instead of hiring a new pastry chef, the Mayor extended the contract between Tom and Sabine to permanently supply baked goods for his household. Marinette's parents were ecstatic at the news and we're glad to see Adrien again. Adrien was happy, for the first time in a long time. He had to be careful around his father and Chloe though, they'd be the only ones with the means to retaliate from his newfound happiness. He still picked Chloe up for breakfast but not before he would wink at Marinette; their silent code for meeting in the passageway later for some alone time, either to talk or kiss; mostly kiss. They still held their late night chats in her room, but they also added kisses to the mix, not that either of them minded. They felt they knew each other so well, that words weren't always needed. Sure he liked to tell his Princess how much he cared for her and she would tell him she cared just as much; Adrien preferred to show her. Whether it be a simple touch in the hallway, holding her tight in the passageways or his lips dancing with hers in her room. And she responded with as much if not more passion than he could believe she had. While they both knew they loved each other, they had yet to say it. Both were scared to say it, out of fear the other would leave. Marinette lamented this to Alya when they were working together in the East wing.  
"I do love him, Alya. But, does he love me?"  
"Are you serious right now?! How could you question such a thing?! He does love you! It's plain as day! The only ones who haven't seen it are his father and Mistress Chloe and it's probably best that they don't know. The only way you will know is if you say it; why haven't you said?"  
"I'm afraid that he'll grow tired of me. That this is just a fleeting thing. I've never had someone care for me the way Adrien does and I'm scared it will disappear."  
Alya placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.  
"I've seen the way he looks at you and how he talks about you. He's in love with you, I have no doubts about it. Just tell him and I am sure he will respond in kind."  
Marinette smiled at her friends encouraging words. Meanwhile, in the manor's stables, Adrien and Nino were having a similar conversation.  
"I swear her eyes are like sapphires with the way they sparkle sometimes."  
"Adrien, mate, I am happy for you but seriously, all this sweet talk is giving me cavities. Have you told her you love her?"  
"No, I haven't."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"I'm scared to lose her. That she'll leave me, like my mother did."  
Nino felt sorry for his friend when he saw the sad expression. But he knew how to cheer him up.  
"Look, mate. I may not know Marinette as well as you or Alya does but from what I do know is that she's not going anywhere. I've seen the look on her face when she sees you, it's absolute pure joy. It's the same look I've seen on my mother for my father, and on Tikki when she sees Plagg. If that's not love, I don't know what is. I'll tell you what my mother told me, love is a leap and when you find the one who inspires you, jump."  
"You have point. I'll tell her, tonight."  
"You'd best mate, otherwise I'll make you clean the stables."  
Adrien had to join Chloe for lunch at his father's insistence. She droned on about how one of her "friends" was already engaged and was angry that the fiancé was up and coming in social circles, but he barely listened as he tried to figure out a way to tell Marinette how he felt about her. The mere thought of her caused him to smile but it wasn't at the right moment for Chloe.  
"Adrien?! You think this is funny that I might die alone with no one to love me?!"  
"What? No, no! I'm sorry Chloe I was thinking about something else. I sincerely do hope you find someone to love. Who knows, he may show up when you least expect it. He might even be under your nose."  
He hoped that would cheer her up and it appeared to have worked. After breakfast, Chloe had a private meeting with her father. He was in his study when Chloe burst through the doors.  
"Daddy! I want to marry Adrien!"  
"But Chloe, you're only 16. Your mother and I agreed that you should wait until you are 18."  
"Then at least let me get engaged! I don't care how long I have to wait! I just want him to be mine!"  
"Why do you want to marry him? He's merely the tailor's son."  
"If you send him to that business school that dear Uncle Garrott runs then he could learn to be a wealthy business owner for his father's work. By the time he's done, I will be of age and then we can get married!"  
"I will speak to Mr. Agreste, alright darling?"  
"Thank you daddy!"  
Later, Mr. Agreste appeared before the Mayor.  
"What can I do for you sir?"  
"Please, Gabriel, sit." The man did so. "My daughter has informed me that she wants to marry your son, Adrien."  
"Is that so? I am pleased to find that my son has caught your lovely daughters eye. But, isn't she to wait until she's 18?"  
"Yes she is, which is why they will be engaged until then. Also, I am offering to send your boy to my brother's business school to help prepare him for his furture. He can leave in two weeks and I will make all the arrangements."  
"I accept the terms, sir. I shall inform my son immediately."  
Gabriel sent word through the manor that he needed to see his son in his office. When Adrien got word of this, he was nervous. Whenever his father called for him, it was always about bad news. He knocked tentatively on the door and entered when he was granted permission.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
Adrien stood in front of his father, who sat behind his desk.  
"Yes and I'll make this brief. The mayor has graciously offered you a scholarship at his brother's school of business. There you will learn what it takes to run my empire so that you may take over one day."  
"What?! You can't be serious!"  
"Very serious. You will be in school for about two years."  
"Two years?! Why that long?! Doesn't this normally take four years?!"  
"You will be on the fast track and I expect you to maintain excellent grades and pass your classes with flying colors. If you don't, there will be severe consequences. You also have no say in the matter, it has been decided. You leave in two weeks for the south of France."  
"But Father!"  
"SILENCE," his father roared and rose from his seat. "I will not hear another word out of you! Now be gone!"

Adrien steeled himself and gave him the biggest glare he could ever give his father. He turned to leaved and slammed the door behind him. A few moments later, Natalie came in.  
"You didn't tell him about Miss Chloe?"  
"He needs to focus on school, not romance. When he returns and Miss Chloe's of age, he will be informed. He will have no choice by then."  
Adrien was furious; full of rage at his father for deciding his future like this. He had hoped he would be able to decide for himself when he turned 18 but that was taken away from him. He walked through the halls of the East wing, wanting to get as far away from his father as possible. His face was fixed in a permanent state of aggression and the maids nearby quickly moved away from him; all except one.  
"Adrien? Are you alright?"  
It was Alya, Marinette's best friend. Marinette; the thought of her made him immediately calm down and his anger subside for a moment. Anger now turned to sadness; how was he going to tell her he loves her when he's leaving in two weeks? It was cruel but, he had to do it. He just hoped she would be understanding. Of course she would, it was Marinette he was talking about. He took a deep breath and answered Alya.  
"I hardly know," he said quietly; it was the truth though. "Have you seen Marinette?"  
Alya smiled at Adrien; she seemed to have an idea of what he was planning to do.  
"She might be in her room. This is her break time."  
"Thank you," he said and he was off.  
He found an entrance and quickly darted his way through the passages. He had to see her, he had to tell her before it was too late. He was worried how she would react; to his feelings, to him leaving. It wasn't fair; he finally found happiness and his father takes it away. He decided to make the best of it. He reached the door to Marinette's room and knocked. He heard her grant him permission to enter and he did forcefully.  
"Adrien? What is it," cried Marinette worriedly.  
She'd never seen him look so; angry, scared, upset? His face seemed to have all those emotions.  
"My Lady," he cried running to her and hugging her tight.  
Marinette squeaked at his forceful hug but she returned it quickly.  
"What is it, kitty? What's got you spooked?"  
"I have so much to tell you, that I don't know where to begin," he sighed.  
Marinette looked up at him; placing both her hands on his cheeks.  
"Let's start with whatever is troubling you. Papa always said that hearing the bad news first makes the good news sweeter."  
"You're not going to like it," he sighed again. He took his time to find the right words to explain this. "I have to leave soon."  
"What? Why," she asked in a panic.  
"Apparently, the Mayor and my father worked out a deal where I could go to a business school the Mayor's brother owns for two years. Completely paid for by the Mayor. My father isn't giving me much choice."  
"Where is the school?"  
"In southern France," he said dejectedly.  
Marinette's face fell. She couldn't believe his father was forcing him to learn about something he wasn't interested in. Adrien was worried she was angry at him.  
"Please don't be upset Princess! I just found this out today and after I did I came straight here to talk to you! Please don't be angry with me," he cried desperately.  
Marinette's heart hurt for him; she wasn't upset with him. His father, of course she was, but not him.  
"No, no, chaton, I'm not upset with you. I just can't believe your father would do this."  
"Oh, I can," Adrien said bitterly. "This is only for himself. To boost his reputation; have his son groomed for business."  
"Kitty," she whispered as she pulled him closer and pecked his lips.  
But Adrien wasn't satisfied; he swooped onto her lips fiercely. He channeled his frustration with the situation and how he felt for the maid. He poured every inch of passion he could find into the kiss. Marinette never felt this kind of heat from him and she quickly realized that she loved it; she craved it and wanted more. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tried to close any gaps between them. She then realized, she had one other question for him that needed to be asked though she dreaded the answer. They pulled apart to catch their breath.  
"When-when do you leave," she asked hesitantly.  
"Two weeks from now," he replied sadly.  
Marinette took a sharp breath in and Adrien pulled her in close once more.  
"That's too soon," she whined.  
"I know. I know," he whispered. "I promise to write to you everyday. Will you write to me, Princess?"  
"Everyday, mon chere. I'll miss you so much."  
"I as well. Marinette, there's one other thing I need to say."  
"What is it, kitty?"  
"These past few weeks have been heaven sent for me. It all started when I first saw you with Tikki. Since then, I haven't been able to think without you invading a single thought. I regret not kissing you that first time here when you first told me you missed your family. But it made the one from my birthday that much sweeter. I've enjoyed every second of my life with you and finding out all the little details about you. From your freckles, the way you stick your tongue out when you concentrate, to the way you scrunch up your nose when something irritates you. I enjoyed learning those things about you and I want to continue doing that. Even though I am being forced to leave, know that I will think of you always and will never forget you. The only thing left to say is, Je t'aime my Lady, my beautiful Princess."  
Marinette's eyes went wide as Adrien went in for another heated kiss. She couldn't believe that he said it; he loves her! He loves her! She responded to his kiss and quickly pulled away because she needed to answer him.  
"Adrien, dear sweet Adrien," she said with a smile and tears in her eyes. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have someone like you in my life. I've also enjoyed learning things about you. The cheeky grins you pull when joking around with others, the dimples on your cheeks when you smile, and the way your eyes light up when you talk about physics. It will be hard when you have to leave but I promise you that I will wait for you and never forget about you. And, Je t'aime aussi mon Chat Noir."  
Adrien released a breath he didn't know he was holding and kissed Marinette again. This was an activity they were not going to grow tired of anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next two weeks, Adrien and Marinette tried to spend as much time together as possible. While Adrien attended to Chloe, Marinette worked; Adrien would wink at her in the hallways and Marinette would smile at him whenever she saw him and Chloe together at dinner or other functions he was forced to attend. But in the quiet moments they just enjoyed each other's presence. Sometimes they'd say a few words but most of the time they held each other and kissed, both long and short ones. Adrien even offered to stay with her in her room till she fell asleep after their late night chats but she always told him not to because she was afraid if he fell asleep in her room, there would be trouble. He agreed reluctantly and made sure he left when he saw she was getting tired. However, the time for him to leave for school came and they had one last late night chat. They both sat on her bed, his arm around her and pulled to his chest. His other hand held hers and he gently rubbed her knuckles.  
"What time do you leave," she whispered sadly.  
"In the morning after breakfast. Chloe insisted on it."  
"Hmmm, seems she's going to miss you."  
"Perhaps, but I have a feeling you'd miss me more, right Princess?"  
She could hear the smirk in his voice. She decided two could play that game.  
"Not as much as you would miss me, eh, chaton?"  
"More than you know," he replied.  
The silence fell between them again but it was comfortable. Then, Marinette remembered something.  
"Oh, I almost forgot."  
She moved away from him, much to his disappointment, and pulled a floral printed box from her nightstand drawer.  
"What have you got there my Lady?"  
"There's something I want to show you," she said opening the box and blushing.  
Inside were various trinkets and mementos she had collected through the years. Adrien remembered her telling him about it once but she never showed him what was inside it. So needless to say, he felt honored that she would be willing share this him.  
"That's your treasure," he said breathlessly.  
"Yes. Some of my most precious memories are kept in here. It's small so that means only ones that are most precious can be in here. And, there is one here that I wanted to show you," she said pulling out a simple pin that looked like a ladybug. Adrien smiled at it. "This was a gift from my grandmother when I was a little girl. She was the one who started calling me 'Ladybug' and I wore everyday until she died. I was seven when she passed. It's been in my box ever since and...I want you to take it with you to remember me by."  
Adrien was shocked by this. She was giving something that held precious memories to her to him so he wouldn't forget about her; as if he could. He was already a mess of emotions trying to stay strong for her, but in one fell swoop he broke. A few tears managed to escape but he let them fall. He grabbed her and held her tight; not wanting to let go. She grabbed him just as hard and let out a few sobs. After calming down a bit, they moved apart enough for Marinette to pin the ladybug pin somewhere on his vest. He looked down on the simple pin and smiled; no matter where he was, his Ladybug Princess was always nearby. He began to think of a way to return the favor; there was only one thing he had that held just as much sentimental value to him as the ladybug pin meant to Marinette. He reached up to his neck and pulled on a silver chain to reveal a necklace from under his shirt. The silver charm was small and round and had intricate swirls all around it.  
"This is the only thing I have left of my mother. I don't know where she is or what happened to her but I keep hoping and praying that she'll come home someday. I wear it all the time but keep it hidden from my father since he destroyed or gave away everything she had owned. I was only able to save this necklace. And now," he said unclasping the chain and placing it on Marinette, who was stunned and blushing like crazy. "I want you to wear it to remember me by and to give me an excuse to come find you."  
Marinette began to cry and she hid her face in his chest again. They both just held each other, wishing this night wouldn't end; that morning wouldn't come and they could stay together. But it was getting late and he knew she needed rest. After he bid her good night and stepped toward the passageway entrance, she quickly grabbed his hand out of desperation. He turned to her in seconds.  
"What is it my Lady," he asked in concern.  
She looked at him with fear and longing in her eyes, it was an impulsive decision but, she had to follow through with it.  
"Don't go. Please stay here tonight?"  
Adrien was surprised yet happy she was allowing this. They wouldn't have to part so soon.  
"I'll stay as long as you need," he said with a smile.  
Later, Adrien went inside the passage hallway to shed some of his clothes so he could sleep comfortably. He took his vest off, shoes and socks and loosened his shirt from his trousers. He waited for Marinette to let him know when she was decent and when she gave the word, he came back into the room. He saw her in a pale pink nightgown that went to the floor and loose long sleeves. The collar wasn't that high, just exposed her collar bone and his mother's necklace. Her hair was down and she was brushing it in front of her mirror. Adrien placed his discarded clothes on the table and walked up behind her. He took the brush from her hand and used his fingers instead. The feeling of his fingers in her hair felt wonderful to her and she leaned back against him. A cheeky grin formed on Adrien's face as he hugged her from behind and buried his nose in her hair. It smelled of lavender and sugar; most likely from the baking she did earlier that day. Then, in a rather bold move for his part, he planted a kiss near her ear and trailed them down her neck. She visibly shivered and he relished in the thrill of doing that to her. He went slowly and sometimes lingered in a few places. Marinette felt lightheaded from the attention.  
"A-Adrien," she cried breathlessly.  
He stilled for a moment and planted one last kiss on her neck. He looked up to see her flushed face.  
"My apologies Princess. I was tempted and I didn't think it would make you feel uneasy. It was too forward of me."  
Marinette knew he wasn't trying to and she could tell he felt guilty about it. She'd have to remedy that.  
"It's alright. It felt nice. I don't mind if you keep going, as long as you don't go too far."  
It was all the invitation Adrien needed to pick up where he left off. From little pecks to long drawn out kisses, it set Marinette's heart aflame. Her cries of pleasure and sighs of content spurred Adrien on. Unable to handle it, Marinette turned to face him, wrap her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him on his lips. He met her halfway placing one hand on her back and the other in her hair. Marinette's own hands found their way into his hair and he nearly melted into her touch.  
"Ladybug," Adrien whispered in between kisses.  
"Chat Noir," Marinette whispered back.  
The two stopped for a moment to catch their breaths.  
"Sweet Marinette; I'm sorry I have to leave you like this."  
"I understand Adrien. I will miss you so. Will you be able to visit?"  
"I'm not sure. I will be on the fast track so I imagine I will be studying nonstop. But I swear the first chance I get, I will visit you. And only you. I don't want my father forcing me to spend it with Chloe."  
"I will look forward to it. You'll come with me to the bakery in the morning?"  
"Of course, what kind of knight would I be if I didn't accompany my Princess to visit her family. I would like to say goodbye to them."  
"I'm sure they would like that. They are very fond of you."  
"As I am of them. Marinette, I want you to know that I love you."  
"And I love you, Adrien."  
"I also want you to know that when I return, I want to marry you."  
Marinette's eyes went wide. "You-you do?"  
"I don't know what kind of life I will be able to offer after I finish school, but a life without you is more than I can bear. We'll both be of proper age by then and I will formally propose to you but you must know that I am yours and I want you to be mine forever."  
Marinette was in tears; she couldn't believe that someone would say words like this to her and they were sweeter than anything she's ever tasted.  
"I-I will hold you to it," she choked out.  
Adrien smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"It's bedtime Princess."  
Adrien led her to her bed; it was small and they would have to squeeze together. Not that they wouldn't mind of course. Adrien settled in first followed by Marinette as she laid down facing him. He cradled her head with one arm and draped the other around her waist. Adrien managed to turn the light off and they both were in darkness. They continued to stare at each other, afraid of falling asleep first. Marinette unfortunately was the first to doze off and soon Adrien did as well. Soon, morning came and it was time to visit the bakery. Adrien kissed Marinette awake. Her eyes fluttered open to see his green eyes staring at her blue ones.  
"Bonjour mon petite coccinelle," he greeted happily.  
Marinette giggled at the greeting for she remembered that was how Plagg greeted Tikki.  
"Bonjour mon Chat Noir," she greeted back happily.  
"We'd best get a move on. Don't won't to miss getting fresh croissants."  
The two of them quickly dressed and made their way to the bakery. Sabine beamed at the sight of them.  
"Good morning, my dears! We have everything just about ready. I have some fresh chocolate croissants ready if you'd like."  
"Merci, mama. We will take some."  
Adrien loved eating the treats from the bakery; he was going to miss it for sure. With the wagon loaded, they were about to part when Adrien addressed the elephant in the room.  
"Tom, Sabine; I'm afraid to say that this is goodbye for now. I will be leaving for school later today for two years."  
"Oh goodness, I hate to see you leave but I do hope you plan to return," asked Sabine.  
"Absolutely, I have a good reason to return," Adrien said looking at Marinette and putting his arm around her. "Which is why, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng that I would like to ask for your permission to marry your daughter when I return from school."  
Marinette's face turned red and her parents were shocked at the news. Sabine was happy, but concerned. Tom was also happy, but seemed unsure. This was his only daughter and she deserved someone to take care of her.  
"I know we are young but we will both be of proper age when I return and I'm sure my education will help with employment and I swear on my life that I will care for and protect Marinette as long as I live."  
Adrien hoped his reasoning would be enough to convince them. Tom and Sabine looked at them and then each other and turned back to the couple and smiled.  
"We couldn't ask for a better man than you, my boy," said Tom.  
"We know you will take care of her for us," said Sabine.  
"We give our blessing," they said together.  
Both Adrien and Marinette were overjoyed at the prospect. After a group hug, they quickly made it back to the manor to drop off the morning's pastries.  
"I better change my clothes and see Chloe down to breakfast. I hope to see you one last time before I leave."  
"As soon as I finish Chloe's room, I will wait for you at the front door."  
"Until then, my Lady," said Adrien as he pecked her lips and ran off.  
Marinette never worked so fast in her life. She wanted to make sure nothing would get in her way of saying goodbye to Adrien. Chloe eyed the maid's rigorous pace and scolded her more than once about not messing anything up. She didn't even have time to look at Adrien when he arrived to take Chloe to breakfast she was so busy. She managed to finish her work and rushed to the foyer to see Chloe saying her goodbye to Adrien. She was being over the top and dramatic and demanded he'd write to her. He promised he would, but noted to himself it would be less than the amount he'd write to Marinette. She left in a flurry of fake tears as she made the excuse of not being able to bear seeing him go and hurried the other way. He sighed in relief that the awkward moment was gone. He turned and noticed Marinette not far away and smiled. She smiled at him and began to walk towards him. However, his father noticed this and before Adrien could take a step to his sweetheart, Mr. Agreste grabbed his son by the neck and dragged him out the door. Adrien yelped at the discomfort and Marinette's smile turned to a frown and quickened her pace. Adrien's cries for him to be let go were unanswered by his stern father and he was shoved inside the carriage. By now Marinette began to run, calling his name.  
"Adrien!"  
"Marinette!"  
Gabriel signaled the driver to get going and go as fast as he could. The carriage lurched and took off. Marinette reached out desperately to him and tears had already began to fall.  
"Wait! Adrien!"  
Adrien finally managed to get out of his father's grasp and look out the window of the carriage. He saw her running to him but not able to keep up with the carriage.  
"Marinette! I love you!"  
The carriage got farther and farther away and Marinette's legs gave up on her. She stopped running and sank to the ground sobbing. She never got to say goodbye to him properly and she already missed him. She wasn't sure how long she was in the street till she felt Alya and Nino pick her up. She clung to Nino, who was the closest warm body, and cried. Nino held her gently as a brother would hold a sister and Alya placed a comforting hand on her back. They led Marinette back into the manor and Tikki allowed her the rest of the day off. Unbeknownst to them, Chloe had seen the spectacle from an upstairs window. She was furious.  
"The nerve of that maid calling to my Adrien like that. Well, if she thinks this was the worst day in her life I will make sure the rest of them will be worse than the last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! I've been spoiling you too much with fluffy stuff, things just got real now.
> 
> Also, long chapter to help with the extended time until I can update again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe made good on her threat to Marinette. Everyday for months, she would make the maid do menial tasks, find a way to mess up her progress and make her start over. If her friends were over, she made Marinette attend to them by herself and constantly berate and humiliate her. Alya and other maids witnessed some of this behavior and informed Tikki of it. Tikki tried to speak with the Mayor of his daughter's actions but he refused to believe his "Angel" was anything less. Marinette appreciated them trying to help but she accepted it and would endure it for Adrien. Nearly everyday she received a letter from him and they were her only source of comfort from Chloe's abuse. She'd receive so many that she found a special box just for the letters. She'd read and reread them every night to help her sleep. She'd respond to his words as best as she could but never told him what was really going on; she didn't want him to worry and focus on school. His letters talked of how difficult his classes were and he was constantly having to study since he had to cram four years worth of school into two or how the scenery, when he had the chance to see it, was beautiful to look at but it was nothing compared to her. His declarations of love to her were her favorite things to read from him. Those helped her sleep the best because she'd dream he was saying those words to her in his sweet, desperate voice in person and holding her close. He did write to Chloe like he said he would but those were not as frequent and not as eloquent but enough to placate the girl and to keep his father off his back lest he'd be scolded for not focusing on his work and ignoring Chloe.  
One particular day at the manor was an essentially cruel one for Marinette. Chloe was once again trying to break Marinette but her plans didn't seem to be working. Marinette had reread one of Adrien's letters and it cheered her up enough to make it through. Chloe was trying to understand why Marinette was happy despite the harsh words that were thrown her way. She demanded Sabrina to find the source and bring it to her.  
"But Miss Chloe, don't you think you're being too cruel to Marinette? She hasn't done anything to you."  
Chloe was in her room pacing but stopped when she heard Sabrina back talk her.  
"What did you just say?! I don't recall allowing you to speak! You will find out what is making that maid so happy and you will bring it to me! If you don't, then you will be sent to the streets! And don't think I will not do it!"  
That was enough to scare Sabrina to run to Marinette's room immediately. As she approached the room, Alya noticed Sabrina walk in. A few moments later, Sabrina left with a box in her hand. Alya recognized it as the box of letters from Adrien.  
"I must tell Marinette!"  
Alya raced to find Marinette and warned her that Sabrina has her letter box. Marinette went to Chloe's room while Alya went to get Tikki. When Marinette got there, Chloe was sitting by the fire with the box nearby and a few letters in her hands. Sabrina stood to the side with her head down in shame.  
"What are you doing Miss Chloe," cried Marinette. An overwhelming sense of dread came upon her.  
"You stole him from me! You're just a maid and you managed to steal my Adrien from me!" Chloe was furious. She looked up and faced the maid. "Did you honestly think this would work out?! That he really wanted to marry someone like you! A pathetic street rat who's not even worthy to be in his presence! A half-breed witch who poisoned his mind against me!"  
"Please, Miss Chloe," begged Marinette who was crying now.  
"SILENCE, you wretch! You forget your place! And now, you will pay the price for taking what has been mine since I was a child."  
Chloe held the box over the fire and Marinette's eyes went wide.  
"No! Please!"  
Alya and Tikki had just barely heard Chloe's rant from down the hall and were at the door to see Chloe drop the box into the fire. Marinette screamed in horror and tried to save as many as she could. Alya and Tikki quickly grabbed her before she would burn herself. Both Tikki and Alya were furious with the Mistress.  
"How dare you do this to her?! She has done nothing wrong to you," cried Tikki as she held a sobbing Marinette.  
"Why must you torture this poor girl," yelled Alya.  
"I don't have to answer to you! You maids have no reason to be involved. But since you are here, get this filthy piece a trash out of my sight. Oh, and one more thing."  
Chloe stomped her way to Marinette and before anyone could react, she yanked the silver necklace from Marinette's neck and threw it into the fire.  
"What have you done," she cried.  
"Now you have nothing from Adrien and he can be mine!"  
Marinette was so shocked that she couldn't speak. She wanted to tell her that necklace belonged to his mother, but the words wouldn't come; only tears. Tikki continued to hold Marinette as she led her out of the room. Alya looked over at Sabrina in anger.  
"I hope you are proud of yourself," she hissed and walked away.  
The three of them made it to the servants quarters as Nino and Plagg made an appearance. They took notice of Marinette's disposition and knew that it was Chloe's doing. They knew of the abuse Chloe inflicted on Marinette and wanted to tell Adrien the truth but Marinette asked them not to. Alya recounted what she knew of the situation and when she got to the part of Chloe burning Adrien's letters and the necklace, they were shocked and livid.  
"That little pompous brat," snarled Plagg.  
"Adrien has to know about this," stated Nino.  
"P-please don't," whimpered Marinette. After a while she calmed down and finally made a choice. "Tikki, I can't stay here anymore. I can't take this. I tried to endure it; I tried so hard. I wanted to wait for him here, but I can't."  
"It's alright, dear one. You should leave; I do not wish to see you suffer like this."  
"Where will you go," asked Nino.  
"I'll return home. At least for now. I will write a letter telling Adrien that I can't receive his letters anymore. He needs to focus on school and that I will wait for him to return. I don't know where I will be by then, but I know he'll come for me."  
"I'm sorry about all this, Marinette. I should have protected you better," lamented Tikki.  
"We all failed you," cried Alya.  
"I don't blame you," Marinette tried to smile. "I just want to pack up my room and leave as soon as possible."  
"Um, Marinette?"  
Everyone looked up to see Sabrina heading their way. Alya was still angry at the maid.  
"What do you want?! It's because of you that Marinette got her heart broken!"  
"Please! I know you are angry with me," Sabrina sobbed. "Chloe threatened to throw me out on the street if I didn't find out what made Marinette so happy sometimes. When I read some of the letters, I knew it was wrong but I didn't want to be dismissed! I am so, so sorry Marinette! You didn't deserve to be treated like that! I do not expect you to forgive me! Please, go ahead and tell me you hate me! It's what I deserve!"  
Sabrina sobbed and fell to her knees. Marinette did the unexpected; she hugged Sabrina and tried to comfort her.  
"I could never hate you," she said softly. "You were just as much of a victim of Chloe as I was. I forgive you, Sabrina."  
That made Sabrina cry harder. Even Tikki and Alya were crying and Nino and Plagg tried to keep their tears from falling at Marinette's kindness. When everyone finally calmed down, Sabrina remembered why she went to find Marinette.  
"Before I gave Chloe the box, I read some of the letters. He really does care for you. And I managed to save one."  
Sabrina pulled out a letter and gave it to Marinette who almost started crying again.  
"Thank you," she said.  
Tikki dismissed Alya and Sabrina back to work and Nino went back to the stables. Plagg eventually left and Tikki took Marinette back to her room. She told her to take as long as she needed and let her know when she was ready. Marinette packed her belongings, leaving no trace of herself behind. She said her goodbyes to Tikki, Alya, Nino and Sabrina and made her way back to her parents bakery. When they saw their daughter walk in they were happy to have her back and when they learned why, they did their best to comfort the poor girl. She went back to her old room to put away her things but she was so emotionally drained she just wanted to lie down and sleep. Then she remembered a letter from Adrien Sabrina saved. She took it and opened it. She remembered this one; it was her favorite.

Dearest Marintte,

I hope this letter finds you well. My classes have been keeping me busy it's any wonder that I haven't collapsed from exhaustion. But, whether I'm listening to a lecture, completing an assignment or studying for an exam, all I have to do is look at the pin you gave me and you invade my thoughts and I feel that I can do anything, so I keep going, because it brings me that much closer to you.

I miss you Princess. I miss our late night chats. I miss your arms around me and you in my arms. I miss those delicious lips of yours. Those freckles that reside on your nose. I miss your voice, your laugh and your eyes. You once told me that my eyes were like emeralds; well, it's safe to say that yours are like sapphires. I love how they sparkle and even as I write this I can see them; blue sapphires of the purest kind. I miss you like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. Instead of beauty to direct it's light to, my heart hardens like the frozen world your absence has banished me to.

When things get tough, I read the letters you sent and it helps me get through. It helps me sleep better. I dream of you every night after reading one. I await the day I leave this place and come see you. I plan to kiss you to make up for all the kisses I wish I could give you right now. I love you so much Princess.

With all the love that I possess, I remain yours. The Knight of your heart,

Chat Noir, Adrien.

Marinette held the letter to her heart and cried herself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's brutal. Burn the witch!


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien worked hard during his time at the school. He knew his father would scold him if he didn't; he was worried what would happen to Marinette if his performance wasn't satisfactory. He wouldn't put it past his father to make problems for her if he had to. He had just finished a lecture when the messenger boy delivered a letter to him from Marinette. His heart leaped for joy at this new letter from his Lady. He hurried to his room for privacy, anxious to read her words of what's been happening recently for her and other sweet words that she'd only say to him. However, this letter was more serious.

 

My darling kitty Adrien,

 

I hope you are taking care of yourself and not worrying so much over your work. I would hate to hear you had fallen ill due to exhaustion. Naturally, I would fly if I could my way there to take care of you.

 

Forgive me, chaton, for this letter is more serious in tone this time. I won't be able to receive your letters at the manor anymore. So, this will most likely be my last correspondence until you return to Paris. I feel it best that you should finish your schooling instead of writing letters to me. I'd hate to be a distraction to you.

 

When you do return, please come find me. If not at the manor, then at the place where your Ladybug Princess grew up.

 

I love you very much kitty and I miss you so much that it breaks my heart. The pieces are so small they could be passed through the eye of a needle. But hope guides me, it is what gets me through the day and especially the night. The hope that the day you left will not be the last time I look upon you.

 

Come home soon, Adrien. I need you here with me.

 

I'll be forever yours, your Ladybug Princess,

 

Marinette

 

 

Adrien's heart sank as he read her letter. Why was she not able to receive his letters at the manor? Did something happen? And why would she think she would be a distraction? And find her at the place she grew up if not at the manor? He didn't understand anything and not knowing the answers was killing him. He vowed he would continue for her and continue his work. He somehow managed to do very well in everything. That made a few classmates jealous of the blond genius. One evening, Adrien was returning to his dormitory when a few classmates got in his way.

"Turning in for the night Adrien," one of them sneered.

"Not now Reginald," sighed Adrien.

"How is it that a nobody like you just waltzes in here and manages to get good grades and favor with the professors? And on the fast track no less," snarled Reginald.

"I suppose I'm just lucky."

"Or maybe, you're just a cheater," another student snapped.

"I take high offense to that remark! I've never cheated a day in my life! And besides, if I was you have no proof! Now kindly step aside so I may sleep this experience off."

But a different student shoved Adrien back as he tried to leave.

"Not until we are done with you," snapped Reginald.

Soon the punches started flying. Adrien got a few good hits in but he was outnumbered and quickly brought down. Reginald noticed something on Adrien's jacket and ripped it off.

"Interesting pin you have you here golden boy. Tell me, is this the secret to your success?"

"Give it back! That belongs to someone special!"

"Really? And what would happen if I did this?"

Reginald dropped the ladybug pin on the ground and stomped on it. Adrien's eyes went from shock to rage. He lunged at Reginald and proceeded to hit him hard. The pure anger fueling his punches and it was until some big hands grabbed him off of his victim.

"Agh! Put me down!"

"I think you've done enough damage," barked a young man. He was of Asian descent and he eyed the other students. "If you value your lives, you'd best leave otherwise, Ivan here will do far worse than Adrien. Be gone!"

The other students ran and Ivan finally put Adrien down. He was a big man for his age and rather intimidating, but a gentle soul laid within him.

"I was doing just fine you know," Adrien sneered.

"Oh sure, you handled that very well," said the sarcastic Asian student.

"Ease up on him, Kim. No one likes to feel cornered," said Ivan.

"So what was that all about then," asked Kim.

"They're just mad that I do better than them in class."

"Not that; I meant about you attacking Reginald the way you did," asked Kim again.

"Oh, well. He defiled a sacred treasure of mine. From my Princess back in Paris."

"I see; she's that special then," smirked Kim.

"Yes, she is," answered Adrien with a smile.

"Well, I don't think your Princess would appreciate you being kicked out," said Kim.

"Honestly, she'd might be fine with it. If it meant I could return to her sooner."

"I know what you mean. I have my own Princess back home," said Ivan.

"Really," asked Adrien.

"Yes, her name is Mylene. She's an artist but she can be shy. She uses art to express herself."

"My Princess is a designer and seamstress. She's quite talented," bragged Adrien.

"Yes, she made you that scarf. You remind us every time," snickered Kim.

"What about you Kim, who's your Princess," asked Adrien.

"Oh, let's just say she hasn't come around yet. And you'd best not call her that to her face. She's a firecracker and is always trying to one up me."

"Duly noted. What's her name?"

"Alexandria, but she prefers Alix. Her family is very prominent in the academic world. Her father and brother are owners of various museums and art galleries in Paris."

"Oh, she's of the Kudbel family," asked Adrien.

"That's the one."

"My father has made suits for them; very high profile clients."

"So are you really going to take over your father's business," asked Ivan.

"To be honest, I'd rather not. I had dreams of becoming a physics professor. That is until my father and the Mayor of Paris decided otherwise."

"It is strange though. Why now, and why on the fast track? You said you would be here for two years correct," asked Kim.

"Yes. I do agree that it is odd for this happen right now and in such a short time."

"It would be best if you did take advantage of the situation," said Ivan. "My father always told me to never waste opportunity. So, I say learn all you can here and when you return, use your skills to help you pave the way to what you truly wish to do."

Kim and Adrien were surprised by the amount of wisdom in his words. He made sense; Adrien should use this opportunity to further his own dreams one day. He'd use this education to employ himself to earn a keep to be with Marinette and to pursue his love for physics. Adrien decided to use this as a means for good instead of terrible.

"Truly a wise man stands before us, Kim. Thank you for your encouragement Ivan. If you'll excuse me, I have an essay to write."

The three young men bid each other farewell and went their separate ways. Meanwhile back in Paris, Marinette had managed to find a job as a seamstress for a dressmaker in the city. She quickly made a name for herself for her designs and talents and soon clients kept coming hoping for a Marinette original. Marinette had just finished delivering a dress for a client and promptly made her her way to meeting a new client. She was greeted at the door by a young man with red hair.

"Bonjour, I am Marinette. I'm here to see Madame De Loncrae."

"Oh, yes. Please come in," the young man said shyly.

Now, if one were to believe in love at first sight, this young man was instantly smitten.

"You have a lovely home," Marinette commented. "The artwork on the walls are amazing. Who's the artist?"

"I am actually. My name is Nathanael, the Madame is my patron."

"Oh, you have a wonderful talent."

Nathanael blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, I always appreciate compliments from lovely ladies such as you."

Marinette blushed a bit as well. They were interrupted by a bustling voice.

"Oh Marinette dear! So glad you could stop by! Shall we enter the drawing room and discuss the dress?"

"Of course Madame. Please excuse me, it was lovely to meet you Nathanael."

"Likewise, Marinette."

After Marinette's meeting with his patron, Nathanael got to his studio to paint. He found a new muse and he was going to take advantage of it. The Madame was pleased to see the young man busy with his art.

"I must say, it has been a while since you've painted a new piece."

"Yes, the inspiration had been lacking. But after meeting her, something stirred within me. I intend to see this through."

"Should I inform Mr. Kudbel of a new showcase?"

"If it pleases you, Madame. As long as Miss Marinette is invited. I would like for her to see these when finished."

When Marinette received an invitation to an art gallery event for an artist named Nathanael, she remembered the red haired young man she met at Madame De Loncrae's home. She'd never been to an event like this and knew she had to make a dress for it. It would be good exposure for her and a chance to have a bit of fun. She set to work immediately; a simple midnight blue dress that was currently in style at the time but she added her own elements to it to help make it more distinct. That was what drew people in to her work. Nothing looked the same, each piece she made was unique to each individual she made it for. She added some red embellishments to help make it stand out more. The night of the event arrived and Marinette's appearance caused quite a stir. Everyone was complimenting her dress and asking if she could work her magic for them. While she would have welcomed the attention, it suddenly became too much for her. Thankfully, a harsh voice cut through, silencing the crowd. A young lady with deep red hair and a green gown made her way through the crowd and to Marinette's side.

"If you vultures would be so kind as to let her have a bit of breathing room! This is an art gallery and as such your eyes should be on the works of art before you! Now all of you, scatter!"

The crowd dissipated and Marinette addressed her savior.

"Thank you for doing that."

"My pleasure; I hate crowds like this. They're all vultures, waiting to swarm on whatever meat they set their sights on. Perhaps you should stay by my side, they wouldn't dare approach me if they can help it."

"Perhaps I should. I'm afraid I don't know anyone here. My name is Marinette."

"Oh, I'm quite well aware of who you are," smirked the girl. "I'm Alix."

"Pleasure." The two of them began to wonder the gallery. "So if you detest crowds like this, why are you here," asked Marinette.

"My father and brother aren't here in Paris, so it is been left to me to 'host'. I suppose the only reason I would is that I am good friends with the artist. His name is Nathanael."

"Oh, is he a young man with bright red hair?"

"You've met him?"

"Yes, I'm making a dress for his patron."

"Ah, I was curious as to how your name ended up on the guest list. We should find him, after all, I'm sure he'd be pleased to see you."

The two girls began to look for the artist; however, they did run into more friends of Alix's. A petite girl with sandy blond hair and pink gown. A black haired girl in a deep purple dress and a light brown haired girl in a green and blue gown.

"Ah, Mylene, Rose, Juleka; so glad I found you," cried Alix. "May I introduce to you, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng," said Alix. "Marinette, these are my friends. Rose, Juleka and Mylene. Mylene is also an artist. When do you expect your next event?"

"I'm currently scheduled for late autumn. My collection is nearly complete. I just hope Ivan would be able to make it."

"Oh, and who's Ivan," asked Marinette.

"Her one true love," sighed Rose.

"Pay no attention to her", scoffed Alix. "She lives for all types of romance."

"Marinette, your dress is lovely," exclaimed Rose. "Where did you buy it?"

"I designed it and made it myself," said Marinette.

"It looks amazing! I would love to have something like this," Rose cried.

"Come by the shop sometime and we can discuss it."

"Say, has anyone seen Nathanael," asked Mylene.

"I believe he is with Madame De Loncrae," said a soft-spoken Juleka.

"Then we should let him know we are here. Come along Marinette," said Alix as she dragged Marinette with her.

They found the artist of the hour speaking with his patron. When he saw his friends, he rushed over to greet them.

"Hello ladies, I am so glad you...Marinette?! You came," he cried excitedly. "You look wonderful tonight."

"Thank you. And thank you for inviting me to this event. Your paintings look beautiful."

"Yes, it's been a long time since I've seen you produce works like these," stated Mylene.

"Mylene, you know as well as I do that the right muse can help be the inspiration an artist needs."

"I couldn't agree more," said Marinette. "Many of the designs I create require certain inspirations."

"I knew you would understand, Marinette," smiled Nathanael.

"So Nathanael, what was the inspiration behind this new collection," asked Rose.

"Well, you see," stammered Nathanael with a blush rising in his cheeks and glancing at Marinette.

"Oh, now you've gone and embarrassed the poor boy," admonished Alix.

Nathanael was worried his friends were going to embarrass him more when he heard his patron calling for him.

"I am sorry ladies but I must greet the other guests. Please enjoy the gallery."

The rest of the night, Nathanael kept a close eye on the bluenette as she wondered the gallery admiring his work. He enjoyed seeing her contemplate the hidden meaning behind each piece and wondered if she knew that she was his inspiration. When the event ended and he returned to his home with his patron, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He laid in his bed with a smile on his face.

"Marinette," he whispered out loud to no one. "I believe that I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous today. This doesn't happen often so don't expect it. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Since that night, visions of his muse flooded Nathanael's mind. It helped him when he would paint but he also saw her in the flesh. He'd see her when she visited his patron to go over the dress. He would see her when his patron asked him to deliver something to Marinette at the shop. He even found out she lived at the bakery and would often stop by to say hi and buy a pastry. While Nathanael was clearly falling for the girl, Marinette was just happy being a friend to him, not at all aware of the feelings the red haired artist had developed. Marinette had gotten to know Alix, Rose, Juleka and Mylene quite well since the event at the gallery and would often join them for tea. Marinette would try to bring Alya with her when she knew the maid had a day off so everyone could meet. The first meeting went splendidly.  
"Everyone, this is Alya. She and I used to work together at the Mayor's home," introduced Marinette. She had told the others she left her maid job but never disclosed the reasons why and had asked Alya to not say anything as well.  
"Glad you could join us," said Alix.  
"I thank you for the invitation," said Alya. "I'm glad to see that my friend is not alone after she left the manor. It hasn't been the same since she left."  
"How are things with you and Nino," asked Marinette.  
"Well, he's asked me if I would return to Italy with him. As his wife," Alya sheepishly replied.  
"What?! When did this happen?! And when did you plan to tell me," shrieked Marinette.  
"A few months ago, and I was going to tell you. I just couldn't find the right moment."  
"So you picked now would be a good time," smirked Alix.  
"So when do you plan to leave for Italy," asked Rose.  
"Oh, it will be another year or so. Nino wants to be sure he's here when Adrien returns," answered Alya. "Speaking of Adrien; Nino still corresponds with him and he's asked Nino several times about how you are doing Marinette."  
"Who's Adrien," asked Rose, smiling at possible romance.  
"He's someone who used to live at the manor but he's gone to business school. And her beau," smirked Alya while Marinette's face turned red.  
"Oh, I know that name. Ivan's told me about him," said Mylene. "He told me that there's an Adrien at his school that talks about his Princess all the time. And it's you, Marinette?"  
Said girl smiled and nodded and the other girls save for Juleka and Alix squealed in delight.  
"Mylene, I do look forward to your show this coming Fall," stated Juleka after everyone calmed down.  
"Yes, I am as well! Is Ivan coming," asked Rose.  
"Yes, he and Kim will be able to make it," said an excited Mylene.  
"Why is that buffoon coming as well," scoffed Alix.  
"Do not lie Alix, we all know you miss him," winked Rose.  
"Alix and Kim constantly bicker and try to one up each other. But we all know it's a matter of time before they admit how much they love each other," said Mylene to Alya and Marinette who were unfamiliar with Alix and Kim's interactions.  
"Yes, but one of them has to admit it first to the other. And they are both too stubborn for it," frowned Juleka.  
"Traitors! The lot of you," snarled a red faced Alix.  
"Oh, I just realized! If Adrien, Kim and Ivan go to the same school perhaps Adrien might come with them," exclaimed Rose.  
Marinette perked up at the thought. Seeing Adrien at Mylene's show would be a dream come true.

A few weeks later, Marinette was at Madame De Loncrae's home to finalize the design and fit of the dress. Once the meeting was over, Nathanael had asked her if she would come to his studio for a moment. She found herself in a room covered with canvases, tables of paint and brushes everywhere.  
"Marinette, if you would be so kind as to be a model for me? There's this portrait I have in mind and you have the face I was looking for."  
"Oh, I suppose I could. But I can't stay long."  
"Just a few moments is all I need."  
Marinette sat in a chair that was in front of a canvas. All she had to do was smile and Nathanael got to work. He studied her face intently; noting every detail onto the canvas. He paid attention to each freckle on her face, the contour of her nose, her round shaped blue eyes, the roundness in her cheeks, the pink lips he dreamed to kiss someday, the way her hair framed her face. Time seemed to go on though and Marinette realized how late it was.  
"I really need to go, Nathanael."  
"Yes, I apologize for keeping you so late. I accomplished enough where I will be able to complete it without a model. Allow me to escort you home?"  
"That would be lovely, thank you."  
During their walk to the bakery, Nathanael debated on whether or not to tell Marinette of his feelings for her. He was desperate for her to know the truth and keeping it to himself was driving him mad. He decided to be brave and would say it. They arrived at the door to the shop.  
"Thank you for helping me get home safely."  
"It was my pleasure Marinette. Before you go, I have something I would like to say. I really adore you Marinette. And I want you to know that you have captured my heart. I ask that I may call you my own."  
Marinette was stunned by his confession. She was flattered but her heart already belonged to someone else. She smiled kindly at him.  
"Nathanael, I am honored and flattered that you feel so strongly for me. But I'm afraid that I cannot return your feelings."  
Nathanael felt saddened by her response; however, he still held hope.  
"Then I will win your heart, make no mistake. I will win your love yet. I must return, Marinette. Au reviour, ma Cherie."  
He was gone before Marinette had the chance to explain further. She grew worried now. She would speak to Alix and Alya about this, for now she needed to sleep. She was at another tea time with her friends when Alix asked about Mylene's show.  
"It's coming along. I have one last piece to finish before the event."  
"Good to hear. The gallery is nearly ready with your other works. This last piece should complete it."  
"When is the event," asked Marinette.  
"Two weeks from now. I cannot wait to see Ivan," said Mylene.  
"Yes and I'm sure Alix cannot wait to see Kim," winked Rose at Alix who proceeded to glare.  
"By the way, I heard from Nathanael that he's started a new collection already," said Juleka.  
Marinette tensed when she heard that name and Alya noticed.  
"Marinette? Are you alright?"  
"Yes, you seem pale," commented a worried Rose.  
"Well, it's just; Nathanael revealed something to me and I don't know what to do about it."  
"What did he say," asked Alix.  
"He-he told me that he adores me and I have captured his heart and asked that he can call me his own."  
The girls were shocked.  
"Mon dieu, he's in love with you," gasped out Alya.  
"Isn't Adrien your one true love," asked Mylene.  
"Yes, and I wasn't able to tell Nathanael about Adrien! What do I do?"  
"You have to tell him," said Alix.  
"Yes, otherwise you, Adrien and Nathanael could get hurt," said Juleka.  
"You are right and I will tell him," said Marinette.  
Unfortunately, she never had the chance. Her shop was flooded with orders so she spent every spare moment working up until the event.

Meanwhile, at the school of business. Adrien was in his room reading when he heard knocking. He granted permission to enter; it was Ivan.  
"Ivan, what can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering what your plans were for the holiday?"  
"My father wants me to study. What are your plans?"  
"Kim and I are going back to Paris to visit. Mylene has an art opening that I promised to attend. And I have it on good authority that a certain blue eyed, dark haired Princess will be in attendance," Ivan smirked.  
That made Adrien perk up.  
"I don't suppose I could join you?"  
"Mylene was hoping you would. In fact, it's a surprise for Marinette. You are welcome to stay with me and my family during the visit. I'll make sure your father doesn't find out."  
"Ivan I can't thank you enough. When do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning so I suggest you stop reading and start packing."  
Adrien quickly packed, excited for the chance to see his Princess. He barely slept through the night but he was still energetic next morning.  
"If I could bottle the amount of energy you have at this moment, I could use it," lamented Kim.  
"I'm sorry; I'm just ready to see her," sighed Adrien.  
The three young men were riding in a carriage Ivan's family sent. Ivan chuckled at his blond friend.  
"It's understandable. I miss Mylene the same way; I cannot wait to see her."  
"Bunch of love sick fools is what you are," scoffed Kim.  
"Oh don't give me that. We all know how much you've missed Alix. I swear you two are the most stubborn people I ever met," sighed Ivan.  
"She must really be something to catch your eye Kim," snickered Adrien.  
Kim glared at Adrien but there was a hint of a blush. Ivan and Adrien continued to laugh at his expense.

They finally arrived in Paris after two days of traveling to Ivan's family home. The event at the art gallery was the next night so the young men decided to rest and wait for the next day. The morning of the event, Mylene came over to see Ivan.  
"Oh, Ivan I missed you so!"  
Mylene showered him with kisses and long embraces. It made Adrien miss Marinette more.  
"I've missed you as well, my dear," smiled Ivan. "Mylene, I brought Adrien with me as requested," he said turning to said friend.  
"Wonderful! She's going to be so happy to see you! She's been so busy lately; that reminds me, she made me a dress for tonight and I need to visit with her. I will see you at the event."  
Mylene left while Adrien tried to process a few things. She's been very busy, she's making Mylene a dress and she's not working at the manor. It seems her dream of designing and being a seamstress is coming to fruition. He always knew she could do it. He was still not sure why she was no longer at the manor. Adrien decided to sneak to the manor to see Nino; his friend wouldn't forgive him if he never said hello. Adrien walked through the stables to find his friend and when he spotted his red cap, he snuck up behind him and spooked him.  
"Ah! Gerod, don't sneak up on me...Adrien?!"  
"Hello, Nino!"  
"Adrien! What are you doing here? I am glad you're here but, why?"  
"Holiday from school. Father doesn't know."  
"Ah, don't worry; he won't hear it from me," Nino smiled.  
"So tell me, any interesting developments since I left?"  
"Well, Alya has agreed to come to Italy with me when the time is right; as my wife."  
"Really?! That's wonderful! I had hoped you two would be together someday!"  
"Thank you my friend. Marinette insisted on designing the wedding dress, Alya is very excited about it."  
"Speaking of Marinette, why is she no longer at the manor?" Nino's face fell and Adrien didn't like the look of it. "Nino? Did something happen?"  
"Look mate, it's best you ask Marinette that. All I will say is that, after you left Chloe made life miserable for her. She forced Marinette to do simple tasks over and over and from what Alya has told me, humiliated and berated her many times over. I can only surmise that Chloe found out about you two and wanted to punish Marinette for it. As to what caused Marinette to finally leave, well, you better get the story from her but it was not a pretty sight," said Nino sadly.  
Adrien's heart broke for Marinette. He let her suffer through that alone; what's worse is that she didn't tell him. Why did she not tell him what was happening? He had to get answers and he would get them at the event. Adrien bid Nino farewell to get ready for the gallery opening. He arrived with Ivan and Kim; they were admiring Mylene's work when the artist herself approached them with Alix, Rose and Juleka.  
"Hello, my sweet Ivan," she said happily.  
"Good evening, my darling. Your works are exquisite as ever."  
"Oh how sweet," sighed Rose.  
"Sickeningly sweet if you ask me," tsked Kim.  
"Like you could do any better," snapped Alix.  
"I believe I could," Kim snapped back.  
"Then do it," she challenged. She knew Kim loved a good challenge and couldn't wait to see him fail at it. What she didn't expect was him taking her hand and stand very close to her.  
"Mylene's works maybe exquisite, but you Alix, are of divine inspiration."  
He kissed her hand and her cheeks were aflame. He smirked; he won this round but he secretly hoped for her to win the next one. He enjoyed the banter between them, but he didn't want to admit it, yet. Otherwise, the game would end too soon for him.  
"Oh! You must be Adrien," cried Rose.  
"Yes, I am," the blond smiled.  
"Yes, Adrien, my Mylene you already know. Meet Rose, Juleka and Alix. Ladies, may I introduce Adrien," said Ivan.  
"It is a pleasure to meet Mari's beau. Her descriptions of you do not do you justice," said Rose.  
Adrien blushed at the compliment.  
"Where is she by the way," he asked.  
"She's in the other room. We snuck off without her so I suggest you make your way to her," smiled Mylene.

Adrien nodded his thanks and walked away. The others looked on with smiles. Marinette was looking at a piece she liked from Mylene's collection. She studied the brush strokes, the colors blending in certain places. She wonders if she could design a dress like this. It would be bold, daring and different and a challenge and Marinette loved a challenge. She continued to stare till she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned, her eyes went wide, a gasp escaped her mouth and nearly fainted from the sight. There he stood; blond hair, shining green eyes and a smile on his face. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.  
"Hello Princess," he said.  
"Adrien," she choked out.  
The moment she stepped forward, he did as well and in one sweeping motion, he captured her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let a few sobs out.  
"It's alright, Princess. Your knight is here," he whispered in her ear trying to keep his tears in.  
After she managed to calm down a bit, she moved to where she could look into his eyes.  
"I-I thought you," she tried to ask.  
"I'm on holiday with some schoolmates. My father doesn't know I'm here in Paris."  
"But where," she tried to ask again.  
"My schoolmate offered a bed at his home for me. I've missed you, so much."  
"I've missed you as well, kitty."  
He kissed her and she tasted just as sweet as he remembered. They pressed foreheads together, just enjoying each other's presence. But Adrien remembered his conversation with Nino, and he had some questions.  
"I saw Nino today. I heard about him and Alya getting married soon and you were designing the wedding dress," he smiled.  
"Yes, I've already drawn a few sketches but, I want it to be perfect for her."  
"Marinette, he told me what happened after I left. Of what Chloe did. I am so sorry that you went through that because of me."  
Marinette's face fell; how much did he know?  
"What did he tell you?"  
"Not many details, just that you were treated cruelly. Please, tell me what happened," he begged.  
"Not here. Come by the bakery, I'm sure my parents would love to see you."  
"I will. Would tonight be alright? I really don't feel like parting with you."  
"Please, I don't think I could take not being near you as well. But we should return to the others."  
"Just a few more moments," Adrien whispered.  
They stayed like that for a while but were unaware of someone watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette needed to have her kitty back for bit, after all the crap she's been through.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette and Adrien eventually returned to the others.  
"Oh, I just love a happy reunion," squealed Rose.  
"It's so nice to finally meet the Princess we've heard so much about," smiled Ivan.  
"Marinette, may I introduce my classmates Ivan and Kim. Ivan is letting me stay with his family while we are here," said Adrien.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled sweetly.  
"I must say, your beauty is more than I had imagined based on what Adrien has told us," said Kim.  
"Kim," warned Adrien.  
"Easy there my friend, no plans to steal," he snickered. "Besides, I have my own divine inspiration here," Kim smirked at Alix who turned bright red. Who was he kidding; he liked winning at this game.  
"Has anyone seen Nathanael," asked Juleka.  
"No, he told me he would be here," said Mylene.  
"Who is Nathanael," asked Adrien.  
"He's an artist like Mylene," said Alix. "I will skin him alive if he doesn't show up."  
"There's no need for that Miss Kudbel," said an older woman. It was Madame de Loncrae. "He was here, but then he informed me he was not feeling well and retired early. He sends his regards and congratulations for your work Miss Mylene. Excuse moi."  
The Madame walked away, leaving the young adults to ponder the situation.  
"Oh, I hope he's alright," stated Marinette.  
"I shall visit him tomorrow," said Juleka.  
"How long will you be in Paris, Ivan," asked Mylene.  
"A few more days," he said. "Don't worry, I plan to make up for lost time."  
"As will I," added Adrien looking at Marinette.  
"Well, Kim that leaves you to your own devices then," said Alix.  
"Perhaps then you would like to keep me company," said Kim getting close to her. "We have so much to catch up on."  
"What makes you think I would do that," said a nervous Alix.  
Kim leaned down to whisper so the others couldn't hear.  
"I have missed you, Alix. And I know you have missed me."  
That really set her off. She angrily hit him with her fan and dragged him off to another part of the gallery.  
"There they go," sighed Rose.  
"What was that all about," asked Adrien.  
"That's just how they work," said Ivan.  
"They pretend they hate each other, but we all know they love each other and we are waiting for them to admit it. I think Kim is ready; Alix just needs more convincing," said Juleka.  
"I hope something happens soon. This back and forth between them has made me weary," said Mylene.

 

At the end of the night, both Marinette and Adrien made their way to the bakery and were greeted by a very happy Tom and Sabine.  
"Oh, Adrien! So glad you're here! I was worried poor Marinette would waste away from missing you too much," said Sabine.  
"Mama!"  
"I wouldn't doubt it; I was on the verge myself," Adrien admitted.  
"Glad to have you here, son," said Tom.  
"We will give you two some time now. Have a good night," said Sabine as she and Tom retired to their room.  
The couple made their way to Marinette's room so they could have a chat.  
"Now my Lady, will you please tell me what happened after I left and why you left the manor?"  
Marinette sighed and told him the story. At first, it started off with harsh words to her; more harsher than normal. Calling her competence into question and backhanded compliments on her appearance. Her words did hurt, but reading his letters helped her feel better. Then, Chloe started forcing her to repeat tasks. Marinette would finish a task only to be forced to start over, progress ruined most likely by Chloe. Then, whenever Chloe had guests over, she made sure Marinette was helping. She was forced to spill drinks and food onto guests causing an uproar from both Chloe and the offended guest. Sometimes, she would trip for no reason however, it seemed Chloe was nearby when that happened. Adrien's blood was boiling now; he knew Chloe was vindictive but this was on another level for him. Just when he thought that was the worst, Marinette spoke of the reason she left. When he heard the horrible, ugly words Chloe said about her; being unworthy of him, a street rat, a piece of trash, and a half-breed witch?! It took every ounce of self control to not storm the manor and give Chloe the punishment she deserved. Then, Marinette mentioned a box of his letters she kept and would read many times over. Chloe got her hands on them and threw the box into the fire. In an instant his letters to her, her source of comfort to fight the loneliness of his absence were gone. He felt his heart break even more for her. She was crying at this point and so was he; how could he not? His Princess suffered under the tyranny of a real witch. But what she said next, completely shattered him.  
"Tikki was holding me and Alya was there as well. But the next thing I knew, Chloe stormed up to me and..."  
"What? Did she hit you?"  
"She-she reached for my neck and yanked the necklace off." Adrien went pale; no, she didn't. "She took the necklace and threw it into the fire. She said that now that I have nothing from you, you could be her's. I couldn't tell her it was your mother's, I was too much in shock. After that, I left."  
The silence was all that was left now. Marinette wasn't sure what to do now or even what Adrien would do. She wanted him to say something, anything; to know what he was thinking.  
"I am so sorry, Marinette," he whispered. "I wasn't there to protect you from her. I swear one day I will confront her on this. But right now, I plan to make it up to you."  
She was surprised by the feeling of his lips on hers. They were hungry, needy, desperate. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to remind him that she was real and not some dream. They broke apart to catch their breath.  
"Adrien, are you planning on returning to your classmate's home," asked Marinette; she was scared he was going to leave for the night.  
"Does my Lady wish for me to stay by her side tonight," he asked in a flirty tone.  
He expected her to have a comeback; she always had a witty remark whenever he spoke to her in that tone. But this time, she wasn't in the mood for that. She gripped his jacket tight, straightened herself up and looked into his eyes. He saw a hint of sadness to them, like she was displaying every moment she missed him in her eyes. He felt his eyes looked the same. He noticed tears pooled near the edges of her eyes and a few escaped. He cupped her face and used his thumbs to dry her tears.  
"It's alright Princess, I'll stay here tonight."  
"What about your classmate?"  
"Somehow, I do not think he would care," he said before he captured her lips again.  
They kissed a few more times until Adrien suggested they get a little more comfortable. He was about to leave to give her privacy but, she let him stay. She didn't want to be apart from him at all.  
"Can you help me out of this," she said turning her back to him. She had buttons at the back of her dress she couldn't reach; well, actually she could, but he didn't need to know that. He was nervous.  
"You sure," he asked.  
She nodded and waited for him. He carefully began to undo buttons; it was exciting that she trusted him enough to do this while they were alone. Once he finished, her dress fell to her feet, only left in her underdress. Marinette stepped out of her dress and turned toward Adrien and began to remove his jacket, followed by his vest. She noticed her ladybug pin on the lapel.  
"You still have it," she whispered.  
"It helped me think of you."  
"I'm sorry I didn't take care of your mother's necklace," she said sadly.  
"Not your fault. Do not worry."  
He reached up and undid the bun in her hair. He was amazed a how long it was from the last time he saw it. It used to be shoulder length, now it went to her shoulder blades.  
"It's longer my Lady," he said running his fingers through.  
"Do you like it?"  
"I do. Go put on your nightgown, I'll turn around."  
Adrien did so and began to remove his shoes and socks and untucked his shirt and loosened a few buttons. He waited for her to signal she was ready; which was her hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her in a white night gown that was sleeveless and to her knees; she was a vision of loveliness. He took her hands and brought them to his lips. She blushed deeply and he enjoyed seeing that color in her cheeks.  
"Shall we turn in," she asked.  
"After you," he gestured to the bed.  
She climbed in and settled herself under the covers while he positioned himself behind her with his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair; it smelled exactly as he remembered, lavender and sugar.  
"I love you, Princess," he said in a dreamy voice.

 

The two fell asleep in each other's arms. Meanwhile, a red haired artist was painting his anger out. He used darker colors and harsh strokes. Ever since he saw Marinette with that blond gentleman, he couldn't help his jealousy rise. He should have been the one to hold her like that, to kiss her. He was not going to let Marinette go without a fight. The next morning, Juleka made her way to Nathanael's home. She was worried about him and wanted to see how he was. A servant let her in and directed her to his studio where he had been all night. She harbored a secret love for the artist because she felt they were kindred spirits. She was just as shy as he was so it was hard for her to really talk to him. Of course, when she heard that he was interested in Marinette, she had to act. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She opened it and called his name but there was no response.  
"Are you here, Nathanael?"  
She entered the studio and saw it was a mess. Even more so than usual. She saw the mural of Marinette and sighed sadly. She then saw the dark painting; she knew this wasn't like his usual style. Something was wrong with him and this painting showed it. She gingerly touched the artwork but a harsh voice cut through.  
"Do not touch that!"  
Juleka whipped her head to see Nathanael standing in the doorway. He looked like he hadn't slept at all.  
"I'm sorry. I was just curious about this new piece."  
"It's a personal piece; not really part of a collection," he said walking to the painting.  
"I-we heard you weren't feeling well last night and missed Mylene's show. Are you doing better?"  
"I'm fine. Thank you Juleka for checking on me," he said stiffly.  
"Well, I was hoping if you were well enough, you could join me for some lunch at La Mer..."  
"I can't," he interrupted. "I really do not wish to be bothered today. Could you please leave?"  
Juleka was stunned by his harsh words and cold attitude; it was so unlike him. She frowned and ducked her head and hurried out of the studio. She tried to keep her tears from falling but in the end she couldn't stop them. She ran to a nearby park, found a somewhat secluded spot and cried. Later that day, Mylene, Ivan, Kim and Alix found Juleka at the park still crying. Juleka always kept her emotions in check and never really showed them outwardly. So seeing her tears was a shock.  
"Juleka! Are you alright," cried Mylene.  
"I saw Nathanael," Juleka sniffed.  
"Is he alright," asked Ivan.  
"Physically, he is fine. But, he spoke to me in a cold manner."  
"What did he say," growled Alix.  
"He got angry that I got close to a new piece he did. It was dark and the brush strokes were rough. He just, sounded upset about something. I also saw a mural of Marinette."  
"What does Marinette have to do with this," asked Kim.  
"He's in love with her. He told her himself," explained Mylene.  
"You don't think he saw," Ivan began.  
"He must have seen Marinette and Adrien together," finished Alix.  
The group of friends grew silent, unsure what to do next.

Meanwhile, Marinette was working at the shop finishing a dress while Adrien watched.  
"Are you sure you want to watch me work? You must be awfully bored," she stated.  
"I like to watch you work. It's fascinating," he beamed.  
"I'm just sewing a dress," she said nonchalantly.  
Adrien approached her from behind and leaned into her ear.  
"But no one does it quite like you, my Lady. I've never seen fingers move the way yours do."  
She blushed at his compliment and she blushed even more when he kissed her cheek. The dress she was working on was for Madame de Loncrae and she was determined to finish and deliver it. If Adrien would stop being so distracting.  
"Please chaton, I must finish this without anymore distractions."  
"But a good distraction if I do say so myself," he snickered.  
"Let me finish and deliver the dress and I promise you a reward for your good behavior," she smirked.  
Adrien's grin grew despite the heat growing in his cheeks.  
"As you wish, my Lady."  
Later that day, the two of them went to the Madame's home to deliver the completed dress. A butler lead them to the foyer.  
"Wait here Adrien, I shouldn't be long," said Marinette.  
The butler showed Marinette to the drawing room where the Madame was waiting.  
"Oh, Marinette! I see you have brought the dress!"  
"Yes, I hope you like it."  
The Madame took the parcel and opened it. The dress was a stylish purple high collard long sleeved with white lace adorning the edges of the sleeves and the collar.  
"My dear this is lovely; merci beaucoup!"  
"My pleasure Madame."  
After giving the girl her payment, Marinette proceeded to join Adrien for the rest of the day. But Nathanael stopped her first.  
"Oh, bonjour Nathanael; how are you feeling?"  
Nathanael practically melted at the sight of her sweet smile.  
"I'm doing well, Marinette. What brings you here?"  
"I just delivered your patron's dress."  
"Wonderful. She's been looking forward to it. Thank you for making her happy. I have no doubt the dress is beautiful."  
"She seems to like it. I must be going, have a good day Nathanael."  
"Wait! There is something I would like to show you in my studio."  
"Oh, but..."  
"Please, just a few moments of your time."  
Marinette reluctantly agreed and followed Nathanael. They passed the foyer and Adrien noticed them. He was about to call out when he saw the glare from Nathanael; Adrien scowled at the red haired boy as Nathanael quickened the pace and dragged Marinette with him, who was unaware of the harsh glances the two boys shared. Nathanael pushed Marinette into the studio and locked the door without Marinette noticing.  
"Nathanael, what is going on?"  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you this."  
He pulled a sheet to show the finished mural of Marinette. Her features were soft and gentle. Her smile sweet, like she was looking at her lover. The stokes were soft and the shading light. He added a few embellishments of jewelry that she wasn't wearing at the time of sitting for it so she looked like a high society girl.  
"Nathanael, it's beautiful."  
"Yes, you are Marinette. I did this because of my love for you. This is how I see you and I hope this proves how much I love you."  
Marinette began to inch her way to the door.  
"Oh Nathanael, I am flattered by your affections but I cannot return these feelings to you. My heart belongs to someone else."  
"Yes, that blond gentlemen from the gallery," he said bitterly.  
"But I thought you were," she began.  
"I saw you two! I was ready to sweep you off your feet and then HE beat me to you!"  
He was angry, at who she wasn't sure. She needed to get out of the room and to find Adrien. She noticed a new painting, one with dark colors and harsh brush strokes. She had the feeling that this was his pain.  
"Nathanael, please let me go."  
He was on her in a second.  
"No! I can't let you go!"  
"Marinette!"  
She heard Adrien's voice from the other side of the door trying to get in.  
"Please, don't do this," she pleaded.  
"I will make you love me; kiss me my muse," Nathanael said.  
"Nathanael, no!"  
Adrien finally managed to break the door open. He glared at Nathanael who had Marinette gripped by the arms.  
"Take your hands off my Princess!"  
Marinette managed to break free and ran to Adrien. He quickly stepped in front of her.  
"If you ever as so much as come near her I will make your demise look like an accident."  
Marinette had never seen Adrien so angry before.  
"Adrien, please. Calm down, chaton," she whispered quietly. The effect was immediate but his scowl remained.  
"Stay away from her."

 

The two of them left, leaving an angry and broken hearted artist behind. Once they left the house, Adrien took her to the park to help her calm down. He remembers the special place in the park where she felt the most calm. It was a secluded bench near the pond where pink flowering trees provided shade. He gently sat her down gently on the bench. She was still a bit shaken up so Adrien held her close.  
"It's alright Princess, your knight is here," he whispered in her ear.  
Ever since he found her trapped in the secret passages and said those words to her to calm her down, it always worked. She leaned in close and buried her face in his neck, her nerves were subsiding.  
"Are you alright," he asked.  
"I'm alright. I feel terrible for Nathanael."  
"It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. He acted on his own."  
"I should have been more clear with him."  
"Well it should be very clear to him now."  
"Are you alright," she asked.  
"I'm just concerned for you. I was worried he would hurt you."  
"I don't think he would; it's not in him. Do not ask me how I know, I just do."  
Adrien shook his head; she was very perceptive of people.  
"Well, since we are here, I know of something we could do."  
"What's that," she asked looking up at him just in time to see his lips connect with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey everybody! Sorry this took so long. I had some issues with my iPad where a majority of my stories are written in and my battery died and my power cord couldn't charge it so I had to wait for a new one to come in. Then I had to write enough for a decent chapter so, here you go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, sorry everyone for taking so long with this one. I got stuck on what direction this story was supposed to take and I didn't want to rush it. Enjoy this next part

After Marinette and Adrien's time at the park, they went back to the bakery. They both helped out with customers and with baking. While Adrien didn't notice, Natalie happened to have walked in to get some bread to take home after a long day at the manor. She saw Adrien walking around with a tray full of treats and putting them into the display at the opposite end of the bakery. She was shocked to see him there; why wasn't he in school? She had to tell his father about this, she couldn't keep it from her boss. Why didn't Adrien tell his father he was in Paris? She managed to get her bread without being noticed by Adrien. She debated with herself; Adrien looked actually happy to be there. She hardly ever saw him smile like that. But she wouldn't be able to look at his father without feeling guilty about hiding it. Natalie was working on a dress when Gabriel walked by.

"How much longer on the dress Natalie?"

"I'm almost finished sir."

"Be sure to be on time. Also, make sure these letters to Adrien are sent."

Gabriel placed some envelopes on the desk. Natalie flinched a bit when she heard Adrien's name.

"Y-yes sir."

Gabriel noticed the flinching and her stutter.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing at all!"

"Natalie."

His steely gaze was too much for the woman. She cracked under the pressure.

"I saw Adrien today! He's in Paris!"

"What?! He is supposed to be in school! How is he here in Paris?! Where did you see him?!"

"At the bakery where the manor gets its bread! I picked some up for myself when I saw him at the counter helping," Natalie cried in fear.

Gabriel was furious; he gave his son strict orders to stay at school no matter what if he was to finish in time. He decided to pay his school a visit. Meanwhile, Chloe was getting her portrait painted by a commissioned artist. She wanted the best and she was recommended none other than Nathanael. She was wearing her most ornate gown with her brightest jewels. Her hair was in a high ponytail and makeup was perfect.

"Make sure you get my good side," she demanded.

"Yes miss, please hold still."

After a while, Chloe got bored.

"Are you done yet?!"

"Not yet. Please remain still."

And she did, but not for very long.

"I'm tired of sitting still. Can you finish it without me," she huffed.

Nathanael sighed, "yes, miss I can."

"Good! Oh, make my jewelry even more opulent and a fur trimmed cloak as well!"

"As you wish," he said flatly and gathered his supplies.

Nathanael walked down the halls to head back to his studio. He was still feeling upset at what happened with Marinette and her obvious beau. His current works reflected his feelings and while his patron didn't mind his new direction, she feared it wouldn't go over well with the public. As he walked along, he over heard some maids talking.

"Is it true that Adrien is here in Paris?"

"Yes, but Alya says that his father must never find out."

"I'm sure he and Marinette are enjoying their time together."

"I just hope he'll be able to get out of his engagement to Miss Chloe."

"When did this happen?"

"Sabrina says it was agreed upon by Chloe and Adrien's fathers before Adrien left. I don't think Adrien knows though, according to Natalie."

"Either way, Adrien and Marinette seem more suited for each other. In my opinion that is."

"Oh, I quite agree with that."

As the maids continued on, Nathanael was growing angrier at the mention of Adrien and Marinette's relationship. He growled and slammed a fist to the wall. He didn't realize that someone had witnessed it.

"Something troubles you?"

Nathanael quickly turned to see Gabriel Agreste behind him.

"Sir! I apologize!"

"It's alright, no damage done. To the wall at least."

"It's nothing to worry about sir."

"Oh, but I think it is. I'm aware of the relationship of my son and this Marinette. She's made quite a name for herself. Would I be correct in assuming that she's captured your special attention?"

"Yes, you would be. But she has made it clear of who she belongs to."

"Perhaps there is a way for us both to get what we want."

"What do you mean?"

"You wish for Marinette to be yours and I wish for my son to marry Miss Chloe. We will have to work together in order to make that happen."

"How do you propose we do it?"

"All in good time. For now, I want you to cast seeds of doubt into Miss Marinette. Get her to question Adrien's fidelity and when the moment is right, we crush their love. She'll come to you and he will have no choice to take Chloe."

Nathanael thought for a moment; he didn't like the idea of hurting Marinette like that, but he knew she'd never look at him as long as Adrien shined in her eyes. He also knew it was wrong, but he loved Marinette. Gabriel sensed his conflict.

"Just think about it," said Gabriel. "I will be in touch."

Gabriel walked away as Nathanael made his way back to his home. The next morning, Ivan, Kim and Adrien prepared to return to school. Alix, Mylene and Marinette came to Ivan's home to see them off.

"Do you really have to go," whined Mylene.

"Unfortunately yes," said Ivan sadly giving the girl a hug. "There's always Christmas though."

"You better be here for Christmas," Mylene said.

"Will you come for Christmas as well, Adrien," asked Marinette.

"Absolutely Princess," smiled Adrien.

"Well," asked Kim eyeing Alix.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to invite me home for Christmas," he smirked.

"You don't need an invitation," she retorted but then turned bright red as she realized what she said.

"What was that," Kim smirked again.

The others tried to suppress their giggles.

"Don't make me repeat it," Alix growled.

"But I didn't quite hear you," snickered Kim.

Alix struck him on the arm before grabbing his neck tie and pulling him down to kiss him. Kim was not expecting the kiss and neither were the others. Alix ended the kiss and whispered in his ear.

"There's more for you at Christmas." She then released him and addressed the others. "Good bye Adrien. Good bye Ivan. Safe travels."

Alix stepped away leaving a stupefied Kim to just stand there. Adrien and Ivan kissed their girls good bye and forced Kim into the carriage. With a final wave, they were off. Kim still hadn't recovered and Ivan and Adrien wasted no time in teasing him.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," said Adrien.

"Quite, I always thought Kim would be the one to take a kiss from her. Looks like she got one up on you," snickered Ivan.

That seemed to shake Kim awake. He frowned when he realized that Alix got the best of him. That made the others laugh even more. Two days of traveling and they made it back to school. Kim and Ivan went off to their dorm while Adrien went to his. He was surprised to see his roommate standing outside and looking worse for the wear.

"Nicholas? Are you alright?"

"There's some in our room to see you."

Adrien didn't like the grim tone and he immediately walked in. Who he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Father?"

"Adrien," he said coldly giving his son a sharp stare.

"What are you doing here?"

"I gave you specific orders to stay in school to complete your education. No exceptions. And what have I come to find? An unauthorized trip back to Paris that I had to find out from another source!"

Adrien flinched at his father's increase in volume. While he was surprised to see his father here, he would not be fearful.

"It was a school holiday! Even the professors weren't going to be here! I needed the break!"

"You need to study! The Mayor has invested quite a lot in you boy! And I will not let you waste it!"

"I do study! Ask my professors! I'm in the top percentage of everything in every class! I've already been accused of cheating by a classmate because I am doing so well! I think I deserved the break!"

"That will change now. You don't leave this school for anything. You eat, sleep and study. Deviate from that and there will be consequences."

"That's insane! No one can handle a schedule like that! I refuse to follow such a schedule!"

Gabriel's hand connected with Adrien's cheek and the sheer force knocked Adrien to the floor. He looked up in surprise at his father and touched his cheek.

"I do not tolerate insubordination, boy. To make sure you do follow, I've hired someone to ensure it. Meet The Gorilla."

Right on cue, a large man with sideburns and looked like a gorilla walked in. His stern and quiet disposition unnerved Adrien. Adrien sighed sadly, unsure of how he was going to get through this.


	14. Chapter 14

Back in Paris, Marinette continued her work as a designer and seamstress. Her attendance at her friends art galleries plus word of mouth led to her receiving many commissions from new and previous clients. She once again was delivering another dress to Madame De Loncrae. She noticed Nathanael was watching her but from a distance. She was still weary of him but she felt it cruel on her part to ignore him completely. She would smile at him and greet him when he came to her family's bakery and treat him with kindness. The guilt was eating at Nathanael till he felt he could no longer take it. After the meeting was over, he rushed over to her.

"Marinette, I wanted to apologize for my garish behavior. I had no right to corner you like that. Please forgive me."

Nathanael dropped to his knees and covered his face in his hands. Marinette's tender heart broke for him. She smiled and moved his hands away to force him to look at her.

"I do forgive you Nathanael. I want to put that moment behind us so, shall we start over?"

"I would like that very much," he smiled while standing up. "Please tell Adrien that I am sorry for trying to steal you away."

"I think you should tell him that yourself."

"Perhaps. I have a show coming up soon; will you please come?"

"Of course, I look forward to seeing what you have done. I must return to the shop now, au revoir."

In Marinette's shop, she was in the process of sewing a dress when a knock was heard.

"Come in," she called.

She turned to see Juleka walk in.

"Bonjour Marinette."

"Juleka! How nice to see you!" The two girls shared an embrace. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could commission a dress," Juleka asked shyly. "It's for Nathanael's upcoming show."

"Of course, I'd be happy to. You know, I've been working on a new design and you would be perfect for it!"

Marinette pulled her sketchbook out and showed Juleka the dress. It was more streamlined and not quite a full skirt. The sleeves were short and the neckline a little lower than most. Pearl beading adorned the bodice and traveled into the skirt. White elbow long gloves were written as a perfect accessory as well as a pearl choker. Juleka was in awe.

"It's beautiful Marinette!"

"Do you want this to be your dress?"

"Yes, please make it for me! I hope Nathanael likes it on me."

Juleka realized she said that last part out loud and clasped her hands over her mouth and blushed. This didn't go unnoticed by Marinette.

"So, you fancy him then," she teased. Juleka just nodded. "Well then, what color should we choose?"

"Can we match his eyes," Juleka asked nervously. "I've always been fond of his eyes."

"I think that would be a perfect choice."

For many weeks, Marinette worked on Juleka's dress. It was her boldest design yet and she couldn't wait to see what reactions it would get from people. She went to deliver the dress to Juleka and Rose just happen to be there.

"You didn't tell me you asked Marinette for a dress," said a surprised Rose.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," said the dark haired girl.

"I have included gloves and a pearl choker for you. Black shoes would go well with this and might I recommend a sweeping bun with ringlets and pearls for a hairstyle," said Marinette.

"Thank you. I have your payment here," said Juleka as she produced the notes.

"No, consider it my gift to you."

"But Marinette! You worked hard on this I'm sure," cried Rose.

"Yes! Such work deserves the proper payment," said Juleka as she tried to give Marinette her payment.

"It's quite alright. Your progression with Nathanael is all I want. He and I have made amends in regards to his feelings for me and I do believe you can fulfill his hearts desires. I'm sure this dress will get his attention."

Juleka smiled at her friend's kind gesture. Rose had asked Marinette if she would come over the night of the show to help Juleka get ready and Marientte agreed. She even suggested that they invite Alix, Mylene and Alya over as well to make a day of it. Rose loved the idea as well as Juleka and Rose said that she would arrange it all. It was the day of the event and it was a blur of girls running around in under dresses, hair not completely done and sounds of giggles and teasing.

"She did not do that," cried Alya.

"She did," smirked Mylene. "Marinette and I saw it with our own eyes. I've never seen Kim looked so surprised."

Mylene and Marinette were retelling the kiss between Alix and Kim before he departed back to school. Alix was a brilliant shade of red and a bit angry.

"Shut your mouth Mylene!"

"Oh Alix, there's nothing wrong with showing the man you love affection," said Marinette. "Honestly, let go of your pride."

"My pride is the only thing I have," cried Alix.

"Yes, and it will be the thing to cause you to lose Kim. Games are fun and all, but no one likes games of the heart. When one of you gives in, you both will win. I believe Kim wants to give in but only until you do so."

Marinette's words struck a chord with the young woman.

"Everyone, we must make haste," cried Rose as she grabbed Juleka's dress to help her get ready.

The other girls quickly did so. When all was said and done, Rose unveiled Juleka. The girls were stunned. She wore the design that Marinette showed her with her white elbow long gloves and her hair done up with ringlets and pearl accents.

"You look wonderful," cried Mylene.

"Absolutely stunning," squeals Alya.

"He won't know what hit him," smirked Alix.

"It suits you perfectly," said Marinette.

"Thanks to you Marinette," smiled Juleka.

"Let's go ladies! We have a show to get to," cried Rose.

At the Gallery, Nathanael was busy greeting guests and answering questions about his newest pieces. He grew weary of the barrage of comments and excused himself for a moment. He didn't even see Kim walking up to him with a new face. A short dark-skinned boy with spectacles.

"Nathanael, excellent job as always."

"Oh, Kim? What brings you here? Shouldn't you be in school," asked the surprised artist.

"I have family business to attend to. But let me introduce you to Max here. Our father's are looking into going into business together and I agreed to show Max around. Max, this is the artists of the hour and my friend Nathanael. Nathanael, meet Max."

"Pleasure," smiled Nathanael.

"Likewise. I'm impressed with your talent," remarked Max.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to see that Ivan and Adrien aren't here."

"They are too busy with school. They weren't too happy of not being able to come, but they send their regards."

"Kim?! What are you doing here?!"

The boys turned to see their group of female friends. It was Alix who had cried out.

"Lovely to see you as well, Alix," smirked Kim.

"Kim! How nice to see you! Did Ivan come with you," asked a hopeful Mylene.

"And Adrien," added Marinette.

"Sadly ladies, they were unable to but they send their regards. But please, I'd like to introduce my friend Max. Max, may I present Mylene, Alix, Alya, Marinette, Rose and...where is Juleka?"

"I'm here," said a quiet voice.

The girls moved so the boys could see her. Kim and Max smiled while Nathanael's eyes went wide. He'd never seen her looking like this. She looked gorgeous and what really surprised him was the color of her dress, a sea green color. Just like his eyes. He stepped forward with a shy smile and grasped her gloved hand.

"Good evening, Juleka," he said placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Good evening, Nathanael," she replied shyly.

"May I escort you this evening?"

"I would be delighted."

The two linked arms and made their way around the gallery.

"I'd say that was a job well done," said Alix.

"Indeed, I wasn't aware she harbored feelings for him," said Kim.

"Perhaps she was just scared to tell him the truth," Alix said nervously.

"She shouldn't be. Especially since he feels the same way."

The two stared at each other. It was clear they were talking about themselves.

Meanwhile, Nathanael and Juleka were enjoying the gallery when Nathanael noticed Gabriel Agreste across the way.

"Juleka, there is a guest I must greet. I shall return shortly."

"Alright, I will wait here."

Nathanael approached the man who stood off into a corner.

"Have you thought about my proposal," the man asked.

"Yes I have. I'm not going to help you hurt Marinette or Adrien for that matter. I've accepted that Marinette and I will not be together but she is my friend and I will not be a part of whatever scheme you have planned. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to the other guests."

Nathanael walked away leaving a seething Gabriel Agreste.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to resort to drastic measures then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a while didn't it? Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it!


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel Agreste wasn't one for gossip; he had far too much work to be trifled with it. But he knew a certain young lady who not only loved it, but had no qualms of starting scandals if it made her image more appealing. He met with said girl in her parlor. She wore her favorite yellow dress and high ponytail.  
"So Mr. Agreste, what do I owe the pleasure of having tea with my future father-in-law," she smirked. She rather liked the sound of it.  
"Miss Chloé, I will get straight to the point. What are your thoughts on Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"  
Chloe's face contorted in disgust.  
"That wretched maid? I despise her; she thought she could get away with stealing my Adrikins! The nerve of that street urchin," she snarled angrily.  
"Were you aware that she has found success as a designer and dress maker?"  
"What?! How is that possible?!"  
"I'm sure you've seen Lady Georgina's dress at her last birthday celebration?"  
"And?"  
"Marinette's work."  
Chloé then choked on her tea. She loved that dress and had half a mind to order one for her but in a different color. The fact that her enemy made it made her blood boil. It was here that Gabriel had her.  
"What if I told you that there was a way to get revenge on her," he smirked.  
"I'm all ears," she smirked back.  
Back at the school of business, Adrien was studying under the watchful eye his new bodyguard, The Gorilla. There were times he did mange to escape just to get some breathing room but The Gorilla always seemed to find him. While studying, Adrien's roommate arrived into their room.  
"Adrien, you have a letter."  
Adrien took the letter; he grew excited when he saw who it was from.  
"Please excuse me, I would like to read this privately," he asked of his bodyguard. The big man eyed him suspiciously. "I won't runaway," he said with an eye roll.  
The man let Adrien step out of the room and to the courtyard. He sat on a bench and proceeded to open the letter that was from Marinette. He hadn't heard from her since he left for school after the holiday and any note from his Princess lifted his spirits. But as he read on, confusion and then hurt followed by anger flowed through him.

_Adrien,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I had struggled finding the right thing words to say this that it would just be better to tell you. I can no longer wait for you. This separation is too much for me and I am moving on. I've decided to accept Nathanael's feelings for me and have decided to spend my life with him. Please do your best to forget about me and find someone better suited for you. Please do your best in school and I wish you well in your future endeavors._

_My regards,_

_Marinette_

Adrien couldn't understand; after the time they spent with each other what could have changed? Was their bond so weak? She didn't even sound like herself. So cold and distant; there was no fire, no life in her words. The pain in his heart grew and the tears began to flow. He still gripped the letter while covering his eyes with his other hand and began to weep.

 

Back in Paris, Marinette was working on a new dress when she heard the door chime. She went up to greet her customer.  
"Bonjour! How may I-Chloé?!"  
"Hello, Marinette," she smiled so sickeningly sweet.  
"What brings you into my shop?"  
"I just wanted to see what you have been doing since you left the manor. I must say I am not impressed."  
"Excuse me?!"  
"You call these rags dresses? Oh my dear, you are so delusional."  
"Oh really? Then why would Lady Georgina commission me herself for one. You know how influential she is in society."  
Marinette was getting annoyed by Chloé's rude remarks.  
"Perhaps but nowhere as influential as I am. I am the Mayor's daughter after all."  
"I fail to see the relevance of that," deadpanned Marinette.  
"You certainly became impertinent after leaving the manor," snarled Chloé. "No matter, you may have a small following but don't think for a minuet that you have the means to belong in high society. You're just a pathetic girl who couldn't be baker and a former maid who couldn't handle the work. How long do you think you can survive as a seamstress?"  
Chloé thought she had the upper hand, but something was different with this Marinette. She looked at Chloé in the eyes and narrowed hers.  
"I'm no longer under your thumb so do not think for one second that you can come in here and insult me and my work. Now, I will ask you to leave. Good day."  
"Very well, but know this Marinette. I would never be caught dead in those rags you call dresses and everyone is going to know it."  
Chloé made her exit and Marinette slammed the door in anger. Chloé was feeling quite proud of herself for getting the last word in. She had every intention on telling her friends of what she thought of Marinette's dresses and she knew her friends would spread the word. There would be no way that anyone would ever want to buy a dress from Marinette ever. After she invited her friends over for tea, she made quick stop to see Mr. Agreste.  
"I take it you saw Miss Marinette," he asked.  
"Of course. And once my friends arrive and they hear of my opinions, Marinette's reputation will be ruined. I trust the letter was sent to Adrien?"  
"Yes, he should have received it by now."  
"Good! Now I can swoop in and..."  
"You will do no such thing. He needs to focus on school."  
"But he needs to fall in love with me! How can that happen if I'm here?! I have to comfort him!"  
"You stay here and finish the work you started with Marinette. I will handle Adrien."  
"Fine! But he is coming to my 17th birthday celebrations!"  
"Very well. But do not mention your engagement to him. That will happen at your 18th birthday."  
"Excellent! I'd best be off, my guests will be here shortly. Au revoir!"  
Chloé left Mr. Agreste's quarters, walking unknowingly past a dark-skinned, ombré haired maid. Alya heard everything. While she wasn't sure what they did to Adrien, there was no way she wasn't going to help protect Marinette from Chloé. She failed the first time and she wasn't going to falter a second time. She rushed to find Tikki, she'd know what to do. Alya made it to the servants quarters and saw not only Tikki but Plagg and Nino as well.  
"Tikki! Plagg! Nino!"  
"Alya? What is it, love," questioned Nino.  
"Marinette and Adrien are in trouble," she answered gravely.  
"What's happened," asked Tikki worriedly.  
"Tell us everything," said Plagg.

Meanwhile back at the school, Kim, Ivan and recently transferred Max had noticed a change in behavior of their blond friend. He was withdrawn and quiet; always with a serious face. He didn't smile or laugh anymore and this was disconcerting.  
"Adrien doesn't seem to be himself," Ivan said, voicing what everyone else was thinking.  
"Yes, he's more focused on his work. More so than usual," remarked Kim.  
"Even I find his demeanor unsettling and I've only known him a short while," commented Max.  
"Perhaps his roommate knows something," pondered Ivan.  
"Shouldn't we talk to him first," asked Max.  
"I've already tried. He would only brush me off, saying he needs to study," said Kim.  
"Why don't we ask his roommate, Nicholas," Ivan suggested.  
"I agree, let's go," said Max.  
The three of them found Nicholas and asked him about Adrien.  
"I am not sure if I should disclose that information," he said nervously.  
"He's our friend, surely you have noticed a change in him recently," said Ivan.  
"You have to know something happened to him," said Kim. "You've seen how he's been acting it's not right."  
"Well, he got a letter from Marinette last week. When he came back, he was a mess and he poured himself into his work. When I asked he brushed it off."  
"Can you find this letter," asked Max.  
"I'll check the room. I wouldn't expect him to have kept it though. I will return shortly."  
Nicholas hurried to the room he and Adrien shared and looked around the bed. He found a box with Marinette's old letters. Nicholas grabbed one and looked for the new one. He saw a crumpled piece of paper by the dresser. He unfurled it to find it was the new letter. Nicholas hurried back to Kim and the others.  
"I found the new letter and I grabbed an older one."  
Max took both letters while Kim and Ivan read the wrinkled letter.  
"What? That's not possible! Marinette's not with Nathanael! He and Juleka are together now," cried Kim.  
"That's right! Marinette would never give up on Adrien," said Ivan.  
"Not to mention that Marinette didn't write this," stated Max.  
"What," they all cried.  
"This break up letter is a fake, a forgery."  
"This is good news then! We should tell Adrien," cried Nicholas.  
"He's beyond reasoning right now and with that Gorilla blocking our paths; he needs to hear it from his Princess," said Kim.  
"So what should we do," asked Ivan.  
"I will send word to Alix, she'll know what to do."


	16. Chapter 16

Over the course of a few days, Chloe's criticisms of Marinette's work began to make their rounds in social circles. While many people who had been in contact with Marinette before were outraged by the poisonous words the Mayor's daughter spoke, many others took it to heart and it was a blow to Marinette's work orders. Not many new clients were willing to commission her despite the praises her former clients bestowed upon her. One particular afternoon had Alix and her family having luncheon with a few of Mr. Kudbel's colleagues and their families. At some point in the conversation, Marinette's work came into question.  
"Well I for one don't plan on asking that Marinette. I heard what the Mayor's daughter said and if she finds them revolting, then they must be," came a snotty remark from a young lady.  
When Alix heard this, she became furious.  
"Pardon me, but I couldn't help overhearing what you said about Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Alix said in a sickeningly sweet tone.  
"Yes, I hear the quality of her work is shoddy and her designs completely unoriginal."  
"Based on what?! A spoiled rich brat?! Have you even seen her work?!"  
"Well, no we have not," another girl said sheepishly.  
"You are telling me that you'd take the fashion advice of a clown over your own thinking?! You are a disgrace to your own sex if you listen to the likes of that selfish cow! Now tell me, what is your opinion of this dress I am wearing?"  
Alix indicated to her navy blue dress with an empire waist, scoop neckline and short sleeves. Green beading in the shape of leaves adorned the sash cinching her waist.  
"I quite like it, where did you find it?"  
"This, is a Marinette original," Alix smirked. The girls went silent. "In fact, so is my mother's dress as well as my father and brother's suits. So tell me again, what do you think of Marinette?"  
The gossiping young ladies were thoroughly embarrassed for being called out for their behavior and recanted previous negative statements. Alix further learned how far this gossiping was going and became greatly concerned. When she returned home, a letter from Kim was waiting for her. When she read it, she became very upset.  
"Henri! Send for Alya, Rose, Mylene, Marinette and Juleka at once!"

A few moments later, all the girls minus Marinette arrived.  
"Alix, what's going on," asked Rose.  
"Has something happened," Mylene asked.  
"Where's Marinette," asked Alix.  
"She's at her parents bakery right now," said Alya.  
"Does this have to do with Marinette," asked Juleka.  
"Unfortunately and Adrien as well. First, I had to listen to some idiots say some horrible things about Marinette's work."  
"What," cried the others.  
"Who dares insult Marinette's work," yelled an indignant Alya.  
"The Mayor's daughter," growled Alix.  
"Why am I not surprised," said Alya.  
"Why would the Mayor's daughter say those things," asked Rose.  
"Marinette and Adrien fell in love with each other when they lived in the manor. Chloé kept trying to force a relationship between her and Adrien. After Adrien left for school, Chloé found out and treated Marinette horribly for it. That's why Marinette quit her job. My guess is Chloé still feels threatened by Marinette and thought she could use her influence to ruin Marinette's reputation," snarled Alya.  
"What a horrible thing to do," said an angry Rose.  
"Then you won't believe this," stated Alix. "I just received a letter from Kim that Marinette sent Adrien a terrible letter stating that she no longer loves him and has chosen to be with Nathaniel."  
"What," cried Juleka.  
"Marinette would never do such a thing," cried Alya.  
"I know, that's because it was a fake. Someone sent that to him under false pretenses," said Alix.  
"But who would," asked Mylene.  
Then it hit them.  
"CHLOÉ," they all shouted.  
"Who better to gain from such a break up than her," cried Mylene.  
"Why that little," stated Rose in fury.  
"What do we do? How can we make this right," asked Juleka.  
"I have an idea," said Alya. "Chloé's 17th birthday celebration is coming up so that means she'll want not only Adrien there but also the most elaborate and opulent gown."  
"Oh, I think I know what you are getting at," said Alix. "You tell Marinette but I think we should keep the Adrien part to ourselves until the time is right."  
"And Juleka, don't tell Nathaniel either," said Rose.  
"Why not," she cried.  
"If Adrien confronts him, Nathaniel's denial wouldn't be misconstrued," said Mylene.  
"I must go and inform Marinette at once," said Alya.  
"I will inform Kim of the plan," said Alix.  
A few weeks later, Chloé was informed of a package being delivered to ending Sabrina to retrieve and bring it to her, she immediately tore the parcel open to see the most beautiful yellow ball gown she'd ever seen. It was sunshine yellow with crystal and pearl beading patterned in delicate swirls and flowers. The sweetheart neckline would show off her assets nicely with off the shoulder sleeves. Pure white elbow gloves along with a yellow stone surrounded by diamonds necklace and matching earrings and bracelet sat in a smaller box. Yellow high-heeled slippers also accompanied the brews and Chloe was ecstatic.  
"I must wear this for my birthday celebration!"  
"Yes, it would most certainly suit you. I wonder who it's from," asked Sabrina. She then found a cars that said, "Happy Birthday. To Chloé From Ladybug?"  
"Whoever this Ladybug is, she certainly knows how to make a dress," smiled Chloé. "Have the invitations been sent out yet?"  
"Yes, I have sent them out," smiled Sabrina.  
"Good! And make sure when Adrien arrives, he has a prominent place next to me."  
"I will do that. Excuse me Miss Chloé, I have some urgent matters to attend to."  
"Very well," Chloé dismissed her easily.  
Sabrina hurried down the corridor to where Alya and Tikki were waiting.  
"So, did she like the dress," asked Alya.  
"She's in love with it. It's her best work yet," said Sabrina.  
"And you are sure everyone has an invitation," said Tikki.  
"I made sure everyone on Alya's list was sent one."  
"Good. The only thing now is we need to keep the three of them from seeing each other all at once. Otherwise, the plan could fail," said Alya.  
"But what happens if he sees her and he still thinks she left him," asked Tikki.  
"I will handle that along with Nino and Max. Max was the one who knew it was a fake right away so he should help him see reason."  
"I hope this helps Miss Chloé see the error of her ways," said Tikki.  
"You know it's strange, I'm not sure how but there is no way Chloé would be able to do this herself," lamented Alya.  
"You think she's had help," asked Tikki.  
Sabrina then gasped.  
"I think I know who! Who else would stand to gain if Chloé and Adrien had a relationship?!"  
"You don't mean," cried Alya.  
"Of course! It makes sense! Who else but his father! I remember Natalie mentioning that Adrien and Chloé were going to be engaged when she turned 18," said Tikki. "Only he doesn't know that."  
"If I know Chloé, she'll be so embarrassed when the truth behind her dress comes out that she might end up outing him to draw attention away from herself," said Sabrina.  
"Well, by the end of that night, everything should be set to right," said a determined Alya.


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien didn't do much anymore, except study. It helped him to keep from thinking about her. He worked himself to exhaustion so that he couldn't dream of her. His friends were very worried. Kim knew of the plans Alix and her friends back in Paris had in mind but he hoped it would be enough. Kim, along with Ivan and Max had invites to Chloé Bourgeois' birthday celebration and he was pretty sure Adrien had one as well. The party was in five days and two of those days had to be for traveling. Kim had offered Adrien to ride with him, Ivan and Max but Adrien declined, saying he would ride with the Gorilla in the carriage his father would send. When it came time to leave, he was glad for the break but anxious about what would await him back in Paris. He knew he would be staying at the manor where his father would keep an eye on him and probably force interactions with Chloé. But with things the way they were with, "her" it probably would be for the best. No, he can't think about her. He can't remember her sapphire eyes, her freckled nose, her full pink lips, her silly giggles, her raven hair, her sweet smile. Adrien felt his chest tightening and the tears were starting to form. He then forced himself to remember her cold words in her letter, how she completely disregarded everything they had. Their connection of their heart and souls. He then remembered her pin; he should return it to her. It no longer felt right in keeping it. He took a deep breath and steeled himself to force his feelings down. It was the same tactics he used when his mother left without a word. He suppressed his anger and sorrow so much that eventually, he numbed himself of it. But pressure builds and he did explode once and his father witnessed it but no comfort came from the man. Adrien knew this time that he would need an outlet to properly release his emotions; he just hoped Nino would help provide the comfort.  
Meanwhile in Kim's carriage, he with Max and Ivan discussed what the plan was.  
"Alix and the girls have how they plan to shame Chloé for her remarks on Marinette's talents. It is up to us to out the fake letter writer for Adrien."  
"I have the letter with me for evidence," stated Max.  
"I will keep Adrien away from Marinette until the truth comes out," remarked Ivan.  
"Alix told me that neither Nathanael or Marinette have any knowledge of the letter. We must keep it that way. It will be easier to believe their surprise and denial once they do find out."  
"I understand preventing him from confronting Marinette, but what about him confronting Nathanael," asked Ivan.  
"Perhaps that might be what he needs to do," stated Max. "Who better than to refute the letters claims than said man Marinette left Adrien for. I just hope he will listen to reason by then."

Finally after the long ride, Adrien's carriage arrived at the manor. Chloé was there at he front to greet him.  
"Adrikins! I have missed you so much!"  
She hugged him tightly while he barely held her.  
"Hello, Chloé," he said with a fake smile and released her.  
"You must be so tired from your journey. I will have Sabrina prepare us some tea in my parlor."  
"Thank you, but I wish to lie down first."  
"Of course, I will have Sabrina come fetch you. Ta-ta!"  
In a flurry of fabrics, Chloé bounds away. Adrien quietly makes his way to his father's quarters. Along the way, he sees Alya working. He knows that she and Marinette are friends, he wonders if Alya knows what happened between him and Marinette. Alya looks up and make eye contact.  
"Hello Adrien, it's good to see you," she smiled.  
The look on his face almost made her tell the truth about Marinette but there was a plan in motion and she needed to be patient.  
"Good to see you as well. How are you and Nino?"  
"Quite well."  
Adrien tried desperately to not ask about her but, he couldn't help it.  
"And, Marinette? How is she?"  
Alya's heart broke for him; she knew of that fake letter and she just wanted to hug him and tell him it was a lie. But she held firm, for the sake of the plan.  
"She is well. Been busy despite the rumors."  
"Rumors?"  
Drat! She might have said too much! She figured she could tell him what Chloé tried to do and keep him out of her clutches.  
"Someone tried to ruin Marinette's reputation as a designer and seamstress by insulting her work. Nearly costed her business."  
Adrien felt indignant for Marinette.  
"Who would start such rumors?"  
"Think real hard, Adrien. Who do we know doesn't like Marinette all that much?"  
"Yes, I know. Have you spoken with her at all?"  
"With Marinette? No, we've both been busy."  
It seems he wasn't going to get any confirmation from Alya about Marinette's letter so he bid her farewell and continued his way to his quarters. After having tea with Chloé and hearing her go on about her birthday celebration and her dress, Adrien walked the streets until he came across the familiar bakery. He thought about stepping inside to just smell the treats and maybe say hello to Tom and Sabine. He hoped she would and wouldn't be there. Adrien stepped in and the smell relaxed him. Something about this place put him at ease. It was bustling but not overwhelmingly so. He saw Sabine handling customers and could hear Tom's singing from the kitchen. Then, he saw her. Smiling as she boxed up treats for customers. Her hair done in a French braid and a simple pink dress and a white apron. She looked amazing and while he was happy to see her, the tightness in his chest came back and thoughts of her and Nathanael together made it hard for him to breathe. He knew he had to leave before she saw him and just as he was ready to move her blue eyes found his green ones. The smile on her face was blinding him and he had to look away. Adrien thought he could do it but the pain was too much and he quickly turned and left. He didn't even hear her call his name and he walked faster. He didn't even turn around to see her start crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought seeing what Adrien was feeling and going through would be a good insight; enjoy the angst.


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette didn't understand, she saw Adrien with such a pained and saddened look was on his face. What caused it? She went after him but he turned and ran. Why? What had she done? Once she made it outside to look for him, he was nowhere in sight. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran back into her room. Sabine was worried for her daughter and sent for Alya to help her. The moment Alya was able, she rushed to Marinette's side. She found the poor girl crying on her bed.  
"Oh, Marinette. What happened?"  
"I-I-I saw A-Adrien today!"  
Alya paled; this was exactly what they were trying to avoid.  
"Did he say anything? Did he do anything?" Marinette told her what happened. "I am so sorry," Alya whispered.  
Alya wanted to tell Marinette the truth right then but like with Adrien, they had to wait.  
"I don't understand! What happened to my Chat Noir?!"  
Marinette started crying again and Alya did her best to comfort her.  
"I wish I could tell you," Alya thought to herself.  
Adrien made it back to the manor but he didn't want to be near his father or Chloé. He snuck in through the servants quarters and found a corner to just sit and reflect and calm down. He could hear the usual hustle and bustle but it was still quiet. He never should have gone to the bakery; he shouldn't have seen her. She looked so happy and what was strange was that she looked happy to see him. That did not make sense to him, she should have been; well, not happy to see him. He began to feel confused and sad and he just couldn't handle it. Adrien didn't even notice someone approaching him.  
"Adrien?"  
Adrien looked up to see his friend Nino. A friendly face was something he desperately needed right now.  
"Hello, Nino," said Adrien with a sad smile.  
"Are you alright," asked Nino sitting down across from him.  
"To be honest, I'm not. I got a letter from Marinette. She, she told me that she...that she wants to be with Nathanael."  
Nino flinched a bit at the dark tone Adrien took as he said Nathanael's name. He knew what letter Adrien was talking about but Nino had to feign ignorance.  
"That doesn't make any sense. I thought you two loved each other," Nino asked.  
"So did I," Adrien said sadly. "I went by the bakery." Nino sucked in a breath. "I saw her, looking as beautiful as ever and then the thought of she and Nathanael; it was too much."  
Adrien tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall. It took everything for Nino to not tell him the truth. He just patted his friend's back to comfort him.  
"What's all this then," asked a voice.  
The two boys turned to see Plagg standing there.  
"Plagg? Why are you here? I thought you left," asked Nino.  
"I was with Tikki. Then I saw this pity party here."  
Adrien tried to regain his composure.  
"Good to see you Plagg," Adrien tried to smile.  
"Kid, you need a drink," Plagg smirked.  
"I don't think," started Nino.  
"Nino, I know you got a few bottles in your room. So let's get Monsieur Sad Face up and have a drink."  
Plagg proceeded to pick up Adrien and drag both boys to Nino's quarters. Nino did keep a few bottles of wine sent to him by his family back in Italy. Plagg picked the oldest bottle and opened it. Before Plagg poured some in glasses, Adrien grabbed the bottle and drank it straight. He gulped it down much to the other's surprise. Letting Adrien have the bottle, Plagg opened another for him and Nino. The two had only one glass while Adrien drank the whole bottle and he was completely drunk.  
"You know she promised me," slurred Adrien. "She promised she'd wait for me! Why would she not wait?! My father wants me to marry Chloé; I should, it would serve Mari right!"  
Adrien grabbed another bottle. That made Nino and Plagg faces turn sour.  
"Alright, you're done," said Nino taking the bottle.  
"Heeeeey, I need more!"  
"No Adrien! When you start talking nonsense about marrying Chloé then you have had enough," yelled Nino.  
"Well, I'll leave you to it then," said Plagg as he began to leave.  
"What?! You can't leave me alone with him!"  
"I need to go and you live here. Have fun!"  
Plagg waved good bye and was gone, leaving a tired Nino with a weepy, drunk Adrien. Nino let Adrien sleep in his room; he didn't want to deal with Adrien's father. Adrien's head was killing him and he felt sick. He realized he was still in his clothes and not in his room.  
"Where?"  
"About time you woke up," said Nino with water.  
Adrien gulped his water down, he was extremely thirsty.  
"What happened last night? Why am I in your room?"  
Nino recounted the night before and caused Adrien to feel ashamed of himself.  
"I think it would be best if you didn't go to the bakery for a while," suggested Nino.  
"What?"  
"Trust me on this. Save yourself some heartache."  
Adrien knew his friend had a point. He needed time to heal and being around Marinette was too painful.

The day of Chloé's birthday the atmosphere at the manor was manic. Preparations for the party were underway. Chloé demanded the best of everything. The best food, the best decor, the best musicians. The maids and other servants worked feverishly getting everything ready. Meanwhile at the bakery, the Dupain-Cheng's were busy with making treats for the party. Marinette was looking forward to seeing Chloé's face when she learns that not only did her family make her favorite treats, but she also made Chloé's dress. Marinette and her friends agreed to get ready for the party at Mylene's residence.  
"Marinette! What are we going to do if Chloé recognizes you before the plan is executed," asked Rose.  
"I will have a mask on my face and be Ladybug; the one who made her dress," answered the black haired girl.  
"So all of us will have to pretend that we've just met her," said Alya.  
"How are we to expose Chloé," asked Mylene.  
"We will wait till the birthday toast. Alix will ask Chloé about her dress and then when the moment is right, Marinette will remove her mask," stated Alya.  
"Alya, may I speak to you for a moment," asked Alix as she pulled Alya aside. "What are we going to do about Marinette and Adrien? After what happened when he arrived; how is Marinette functioning?"  
"I told her she needed to focus on what's going to happen with Chloé and we would handle Adrien another time. I've spoken with Nino and Adrien is suffering as well. Nino and the other boys will take care of Adrien at the party and we will patch things between them when the moment is right. Nino also told me that Chloé will want Adrien glued to her side."  
"So first chance he's alone, we go in," said Alix.  
Alya nodded and the girls finished getting ready. At the manor, Adrien was dressed in a suit his father designed that would compliment Chloé's dress. He hated these types of parties; it was an excuse for these high society types to show off their wealth, their status and whatever else they feel they need to display. He was waiting for Chloé outside her room so he could escort her in. Much to the insistence of his father. When he saw Chloé, he had to admit, she looked beautiful.  
"How do I look," she asked.  
"You look beautiful, Chloé," he said with a small smile.  
"Of course I do!"  
He offered his arm and Chloé grabbed it, a little too tightly in his opinion. They made their way to the ballroom.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," bellowed Jean the butler. "It's my honor to present Miss Chloé Bourgeois!"  
Adrien and Chloé walked in to the sound of applause. Chloé waved and gave a sweet smile while Adrien just smiled. He scanned the crowd a moment and saw the faces of his friends. He was glad they managed to make it and he would have a few friendly faces here. However, there was someone who he didn't expect to see. Blue-black hair done up in a bun with ringlets and a red rose placed in the middle. A strapless ball gown of the same color as the rose in her hair with black lace trimming and black lace gloves. On her face was a sweet, pure smile and a red mask that made her blue eyes stand out. He'd know those eyes anywhere. It was his Ladybug Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I didn't want to rush this so I hope it was worth the wait. I promise things will start to go down in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette was nervous; this whole plan could backfire if she ruined her part. She walked in with the girls and talked and mingled with other guests. She could overhear people's comments on Chloé's dress and she couldn't wait for the truth to be told. She was saddened that Adrien was being dragged around by Chloé and she really wanted to speak with him about what happened at the bakery. Alya told her they would confront Adrien once they outed Chloé. Marinette introduced herself as Ladybug to those who approached her. When her name reached Chloé's ears, she made her way over to see.  
"So you are Ladybug," Chloé asked.  
"Yes, I am. Your dress looks lovely on you. I am glad to see my gift to you made it safely," Marinette smiled.  
Chloé beamed and proceeded to tell her how much she loved it. Meanwhile, Adrien was left to his own devices finally and managed to find Kim and Ivan and Max.  
"Adrien, good to see you made it in one piece," said Ivan.  
"To be honest, I feel like falling to pieces," said Adrien sadly.  
"Are you still upset about Marinette," asked Kim.  
"I tried to see her but, it was too much. And she's here of all places. I know I should talk to her; just what am I supposed to say," Adrien lamented.  
Max felt bad for him; he needed to find a way to prove the letter was fake but would need evidence. He searched and saw Alya and excused himself to speak with her.  
"Max, is there something I can do for you," Alya asked.  
"I am looking for a way to expose the fake letter for Adrien but I require evidence for it."  
"You must speak with Sabrina, she is Chloé's personal maid. She is over there with the red hair and spectacles."  
"Very well, I will speak with her."  
Max made his way over to her and whispered something. Sabrina nodded and the two snuck away. Adrien had separated himself to get a drink. He saw Marinette chatting with others and one of them was a girl who looked like Juleka but Adrien realized it was Juleka and he was amazed at how different she looked last time he saw her. He then noticed Nathanael approach them and his heart ached at the sight of him greeting Marinette with a kiss to her hand. Adrien knew she giggled at the gesture and a twinge of jealousy sparked in him, but he quickly tried to suppress it. Marinette chose him and he had to respect that, no matter how much it hurts him. He saw Marinette leave and what happened next shocked Adrien. Nathanael approached Juleka and the two shared a chaste kiss. Adrien couldn't believe it; was Nathanael betraying Marinette with Juleka?! By the way the two of them acted intimately together, it was clear that Juleka and Nathanael were involved together. Did Marinette know? How could Nathanael do this to her?! As much as he was hurt by Marinette's letter, he was not going to stand by and watch Nathanael hurt Marinette. Adrien finished his drink and quickly walked over to Nathanael. Adrien tried to put on a friendly face for the sake of the public. This was a private matter and there he could give Nathanael the "scolding" he was due for.  
"Nathanael, it's been a while," Adrien greeted with a fake smile.  
"Oh, Adrien! Hello, yes it has been a while," smiled Nathanael.  
"Juleka, I must say you look lovely this evening. I almost didn't recognize you," Adrien said to the girl.  
"Thank you Adrien," she said blushing.  
"Imagine my surprise when I first saw her. She appeared at my last show as a vision," gushed Nathanael.  
Adrien fought back a grimace when Nathanael kissed Juleka's cheek. He had to get Nathanael alone.  
"I am sorry Juleka, but would you mind if I spoke with Nathanael in private," asked Adrien.  
"Oh, of course. Please excuse me."  
Once Juleka left, Adrien dropped the pleasant smile and glared at the red haired artist.  
"Follow me," he growled.  
Nathanael was a bit perplexed as to why his friend would send such a look his way and nervously followed Adrien to an empty room.  
"Adrien, might I ask whatever's the matter?"  
"Do not play games with me! What do you think you are doing?! Are you stringing them both along or is it just Marinette?!"  
Nathanael hadn't seen Adrien this angry since he tried to steal Marinette away from him. Sure he and Marinette made amends and was courting Juleka now, but he got the feeling that Adrien wasn't aware of that.  
"Adrien. I've made peace with Marinette and Juleka and I are together."  
Adrien misinterpreted his words and grew furious.  
"So they both don't know?! You two-timing cad!"  
Adrien grabbed Nathanael by the collar and slammed him into the wall.  
"Adrien?! What is going on?! I don't understand!"  
"She chose you!" Nathanael's eyes went wide. "You got what you wanted! She chose you over me," Adrien said more quietly. He then let the artist go. "She didn't want to wait anymore, and she knew you loved her so..."  
Adrien trailed off, fighting the oncoming tears. Nathanael was shocked, Adrien had it all wrong and he knew he had to set it right.  
"That's true, I did love her. It was a blind infatuation. I thought I could make her happy like you did. So when I confessed and she rejected me, it forced me to rethink my feelings. The more I dwelled on it the more I realized I couldn't give her what she wanted. She had it with you. And thanks to Marinette's rejection, I was able to see who I truly was meant to be with. Juleka is my match as much as Marinette is yours."  
Adrien was now really confused. He tried to pass off his words as lies but his heart could sense they were truthful. His mind just wasn't able to comprehend it.  
"But she, the letter," he stuttered out.  
"I do not know what happened to have caused these doubts of yours but I assure you that Marinette loves you and there wasn't anything neither I or anyone else could do to change that."  
Nathanael then left to give Adrien a moment to gather himself. Adrien didn't know what to think. He had to talk to Marinette and settle the storm inside his mind and heart. But that was going to have to wait, for it was time for the Birthday Toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set; what's gonna happen next? Sorry this took so long, you can't rush stuff like this


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien made his way to the dining room and saw Chloé's father gushing over his daughter and seeing her batting her eyes and eating every word up. He then felt someone grab his arm and drag him towards Chloé. He turned to see it was Jean, the butler. Jean gestured that Adrien stand next to Chloé and Adrien begrudgingly did so, much to Chloé's delight. Tikki and Plagg were hiding in a corner to watch the drama unfold. Gabriel Agreste also hid himself to see how everything goes. Alix and the others were waiting for the right moment to make their move. As soon as André mentioned something about his daughters dress, Alix interrupted.  
"Pardon me, but I wanted to ask Chloé about her dress. Where did she get it?"  
Chloé grinned and began to rant about how much she loved it.  
"The best part is that the designer herself is here! Miss Ladybug! Please come here!"  
Marinette smirked at her friends and casually made her way to Chloé. Her gaze flicked to Adrien and as much as she wanted to speak with him, she had to out the liar first.  
"Please regal us as to how you created this masterpiece," André stated.  
"I would if I was the designer."  
Everyone except a few were confused.  
"What do you mean? Of course you are the designer. You sent this to me," said Chloé.  
"That is true I did send it to you. But I didn't design or create it."  
"Then who did," Chloé asked.  
"Does the name Marinette Dupain-Cheng ring a bell," said Ladybug.  
"What?"  
"I know that Marinette created your dress for tonight. She even made mine and her's and her's and her's," said Ladybug pointing to herself as well as Alix, Rose, Juleka and other ladies dresses. "If you look at the seam of your skirt and top at the back, you will find Marinette's signature."  
"Adrien! Check for that signature," demanded Chloé.  
Adrien looked to see that indeed, Marinette's signature was there.  
"It's the truth, Chloé."  
Chloe's face fell in shock.  
"So tell me Chloé. What is your opinion on Marinette's work," asked Alix.  
Chloé was in trouble. Here she was wearing something that she had sworn she would never wear by someone she disliked and she had spent the evening gushing praises for it. Chloé looked over at Ladybug who then began to remove her mask. Surprise and then anger formed on her face.  
"You know Miss Chloé, I think you owe Miss Marinette an apology," said Alix.  
Everyone turned to look at her in disapproval. She snarled and grabbed Adrien by the arm.  
"You may have been able to win this round but I got the ultimate prize," she sneered.  
"Pardon," asked Adrien incredulously.  
"You threw Adrien away, picked a second rate artist."  
"Excuse me," cried Nathanael.  
"So he belongs to me!"  
"What are you talking about," asked Marinette.  
Adrien pulled his arm away harshly. He then turned and addressed Marinette. His face contorted in sadness and pain.  
"You sent me a letter. Telling me that you didn't want to wait for me. That you..." Adrien felt his tears coming but he swallowed his emotions down. "You chose Nathanael. And then I saw Nathanael with Juleka and nothing is making any sense."  
Marinette's heart broke for his and she cupped his face.  
"Mon minou, you have to believe me when I say that I never sent you a letter like that. I promised to wait for you and I am. Please believe me when I say that I love you and only you."  
Tears were shed by both of them, trying to reassure themselves. Then, something clicked with Adrien.  
"Wait a moment," he said in realization and then turned to address Chloé. "How did you know about the letter? I never told anyone about it except for Nino."  
"It doesn't matter," she said grabbing his arm. "She chose Nathanael so you and I can get married!"  
"What," both Adrien and Marinette cried out.  
"Since when are we getting married?! I've never proposed to you," cried Adrien.  
Gabriel grimaced; this was not going the way he planned it.  
"But you agreed to marry me after I turned 18 and when you finished school," Chloé said batting her eyes.  
"You have gone completely mad woman! If you think I would ever agree to an arrangement like this," started Adrien.  
"But she sent you that letter! Marinette's done with you," retorted Chloé.  
"I have never sent a letter to Adrien telling him that," cried Marinette.  
"But who did if you didn't," cried Adrien.  
"It was Miss Chloé," said a new voice.  
Everyone turned to see Sabrina and Max step in. Chloé seethed in anger.  
"You wretched gutter snipe! I shall throw you out into the streets for this!"  
"That won't be necessary, since she will be working for my family," smiled Max. "As to the matter at hand. I hold here evidence that the break up letter Adrien received was a forgery. If you compare the handwriting of these two letters, you can see that the fake letter and a letter with Marinette's handwriting have similar attributes."  
Adrien grabbed the letters and compared them. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"I do see it. It's similar yet slightly different. I can see the subtle changes between them," said an astonished Adrien looking over at Chloé.  
"You proved the letter was forged, but you can't prove it was me!"  
"That is where you are wrong," smirked Max. He gestured at Sabrina who presented a box with scrapped pieces of paper. "These are the practice letters. I believe they are to be Miss Chloé's handwriting."  
Adrien took the letters and looked over them. The truth was right there in front of him. He was relieved that his Princess wasn't leaving him but saddened that Chloé would do something like this.  
"Why, Chloé," he asked sadly.  
Chloé was furious at the turn of events, losing face and at him. He promised her and she wasn't getting what she wanted. So, if she was going down, he was going down with her.  
"He forced me to do it! He promised if I sent the letter and spread those rumors I would get everything I wanted! I'm the Mayor's daughter! I always get what I want!"  
"Who Chloé," asked her father.  
"Gabriel Agreste! This was his idea! It was all him!"  
"Petulant child," said man growled.  
He tried to escape but someone stopped him.  
"Not so fast," growled another man.  
Gabriel looked to see none other than Plagg glaring at him and a firm grip on his arm. Plagg then dragged Gabriel forward and all eyes were on him. Many of them angry and at least two of them were saddened. Gabriel locked eyes with his son and Marinette. Adrien couldn't believe his father would do this. Lie to him about the marriage deal with Chloé. Tarnish Marinette's reputation as a designer and force them to break apart.  
"Father, how could you do this?!"  
"I was only doing what was best for you," Gabriel replied.  
"Best for me?! Or best for you?! All my life I had to abide by what you thought was best! And it was all for you and your benefit! You never asked what I wanted for my life so now, I am going to tell you. I will finish the year at the school you sent me to, but after that I am done. I will seek my own employment and fund my education in the study of physics. I will not live under the same roof as you and I no longer consider you my father. From now on, you are a stranger to me."  
"And where do you think you will go? Who would be willing to hire you," snarled Gabriel.  
"He will come live with me and my family," said Marinette. She stood beside Adrien and grasped his hand. "You can work for my parents while you finish school."  
"Thank you, Princess." Adrien then turned to his father. "I will be gathering my things and will be leaving the manor immediately. And Chloé." Said girl turned to him. "I know about you throwing the necklace I gave to Marinette into the fire. That necklace belonged to my mother. You destroyed something precious to me; I can't forgive you for that."  
Adrien and Marinette exited the dining room and their friends followed behind them. They helped Adrien pack his belongings and took them to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette's parents offered treats. Nino then raised his glass.  
"To Marinette and Adrien; may you both live a happy life together from this moment on."  
"And to our friends," added Adrien. "Who saw fit to protect our happiness."  
"Salute," they all cheered.  
"Well, it's time we let these two lovebirds have some time alone," stated Alix.  
"Yes, I just love a happy ending," said Rose.  
"Good luck to both of you," smiled Max.  
"Please be sure to invite us to the wedding," smiled Kim.  
"Only if you plan to propose to Alix," snickered Adrien.  
"I'll be sure to design your dress," winked Marinette.  
Both Kim and Alix turned red. They all said goodnight, leaving Marinette and Adrien finally alone.  
"We have such great friends," signed Marinette leaning into Adrien.  
"That we do," smiled Adrien as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I've missed you chaton."  
"And I've missed you My Lady." Adrien's smile turned to a frown. "I'm sorry for doubting you; for doubting us."  
Marinette stroked his cheek.  
"It's alright, my love. I am not upset with you. It does explain why you left the bakery the way you did."  
"I should have spoken with you then; the pain was still fresh at that point."  
"I understand that now," Marinette smiled.  
Her smile always set him at ease. His eyes flickered between her lips and her blue eyes.  
"May I kiss you Princess," he whispered.  
"Please," she begged.  
The next thing they knew, they were tasting each other's lips. Everything felt right again. Adrien had his Ladybug Princess back and Marinette had her Knight Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter to wrap things up. Next and final chapter will be an epilogue.


	21. Epilogue

Marinette was hurrying, the ceremony was starting soon and she was so busy she wasn't ready herself. If Alya hadn't interfered, Marinette would never have gotten dressed. Alya rushed in wearing a pink dress with white flowers in her hair.  
"Marinette, you've done enough already. You need to get ready."  
"I know, I know. I just wanted to be sure the dress is perfect."  
"It is Mari, your work is impeccable and everyone knows it. Now come, we must make haste!"  
"Marinette! Why aren't you ready," cried Sabine. She wore a golden yellow dress.  
"You know how much of perfectionist she is," sighed Alya.  
"I concur; she changed my dress so often I was afraid it would not be finished for my wedding," snickered Alix who also was wearing a pink dress.  
"Not to mention mine," chimed Mylene in a pink dress.  
"Or mine," snickered Alya.  
"Alright, yes I am a perfectionist," groaned Marinette.  
"She admits it," cried Rose, her pink dress billowing.  
"Hurry Marinette, we can't keep Adrien waiting," smiled Juleka in her pink dress.  
In a different room, Adrien and Nino were taking with Nathanael, Ivan, Max and Kim. They were all dressed in suits with pink flowers in their lapels.  
"You ready for this," asked Nino.  
"I believe so," said Adrien. "I hope so," he said nervously.  
"Relax my friend, you seem more nervous than I was," chuckled Kim.  
"It's just, I waited so long for this; it almost seems too good to be true."  
"After everything you two went through, you deserve some happiness," said Nathanael.  
"Indeed, I can't think of anyone else more deserving than you two," smiled Ivan.  
"I predict a 100 percent chance of success for you both," beamed Max.  
"I truly appreciate it all, I couldn't have asked for better friends," said Adrien.  
A knock was soon heard and the priest entered.  
"Gentleman, it is time."  
The priest lead the groom to the altar. Adrien tried to steady his nerves. Nino gently patted his back as he sat next to Alya. Soon, all eyes turned to the doors of the church and in walked the bride. She wore a stunning white dress that was short sleeved and lace detailing. A simple lace veil adorned her head with a pink rose crown on her head and pink and white roses in her hands. Marinette smiled sweetly at Adrien and he smiled back. When she reached the altar, he took her hand and place a chaste kiss on her knuckles. They turned and faced the priest who began the ceremony.  
"Dearest friends and family, we gather here to join this man and this woman in the bonds of marriage. There is no greater bond in the world than this. It is a sign to your spouse, your family, your friends and to God above that you will love and honor them. Make no mistake that the vows you will speak before God and these witnesses are not to taken lightly. The sacred word you two will speak carry tremendous weight and it should be shared between the both of you. The bride and groom have both written vows that they now would like to speak."  
Marinette and Adrien faced each other, clasping their hands together. Adrien smiled brightly as he began his vows.  
"Marinette, not a day goes by where I don't thank God for you. You've brought me so much joy and love into my sad and lonely life. From the moment I saw you, there was a connection and when I first looked into your sapphire eyes I had the urge to protect you, to care for you, to love you. Despite the hardships life will send us, knowing that you will be by my side makes it easier and I feel I can accomplish anything. I love you with all my heart, my Ladybug Princess."  
Marinette tried her best to keep her tears in but a few managed to escape. With a deep breath, she began her vows.  
"Adrien, my dear sweet Adrien. Each day with you is a gift I will always treasure. You've made me feel loved, special and valued. There was something that drew me to you and when I first looked into your emerald green eyes, I saw how life had made them dull but not completely dark. I wanted to do everything I could to make those eyes shine and I will continue to do so with every hug, sweet word, kiss and gesture directed to you. I will love you forever, my Knight Chat Noir."  
By now, nearly everyone was crying; Adrien being the worst, followed by Marinette's parents and then Alya. The priest then continued with the ceremony. He asked the two if they were to take the other for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and worse times, forsaking all others, for as long as they both should live. To which they responded with.  
"I do."  
"Then by powers vested in me by the grace of God and this country, I hear by pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
And Adrien did wholeheartedly. After the ceremony and brief reception, the newlyweds boarded the train to their honeymoon.  
"We're in first class? I'm impressed Mr. Agreste," smirked Marinette.  
"Only the best for Mrs. Agreste," beamed Adrien.  
Once they settled into their seats, the two wasted no time in embracing the other.  
"Finally," Marinette sighed.  
"Indeed. I've waited for this day for so long."  
"Well, we have been a bit busy," she smiled. "When do you start your apprenticeship?"  
"A few days after we return. Professor Cartier was very generous in letting have this time for you. He told me to treasure it and I intend to follow my mentor's advice."  
"Well, with him being the head of the physics department at the university you should."  
"Are you sure you won't be behind on your work," Adrien asked worriedly.  
"My clients understand. And I made sure I finished everything before this. Plus being a top designer and seamstress does afford me the privilege of deciding when I work."  
"And being your top model allows me first glances," smirked Adrien.  
"That you do." They let silence fall between them for a moment. "I'm glad you're with me, Chaton," Marinette whispered out.  
"And I'm glad you're here with me, Princess," Adrien whispered back.  
The two shared a heated kiss; one of many more to come for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. This took a long time to finish. It's always sad to see a story end but it has to at some point. But I always more waiting in the wings so stayed tuned and thank you to those who stayed on till the end.


End file.
